Vampires Betrayal A Love Gone Wrong
by Adrieana Montana
Summary: This is my own creation of a vampire book. Elena leaves her home to marry a rich purebred vampire. To Only find she is truly in love with her best friend Eric. Sexual content. Adult Langage.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I am rewriting this and making it my own. Please give feedback and let me know what you think. This will help me. The first chapters will be different as I am recreating it. then things will be from the other story turned around to match this one. I will update with a cover. It's been created.

Chapter 1 Introduction.

It's been four years since Elena Newman left Green Haven Manor. Where she used to live with her Father Micheal, Mother Joan and her best friend Eric. They were all purebred vampires. Except for Eric who was a vampire hunter/Vampire. Eric's father James was a Full Vampire hunter. Who were best friends with Elena's father Micheal. They had been friends for many years. Eric and Elena grew up together. Becoming very good friends. Always being there for the other when things got bad. James had met Micheal when he first had gotten married to Eric's mother Elizabeth. Micheal and Joan just had gotten married themselves. They hit it off from the first meeting. Which was very rare since they were both from different worlds. Both meant to hate each other in every way. One being the hunter, and the other being the Hunted. Yet that didn't happen. They became friends and even work acquaintances. Trying to show others that Vampires and humans could work together. That either group wasn't bad. They shared their life together, both women becoming pregnant almost at the same time. Celebrating it and being happy about it. They talked about how their children would grow up together. How they would make it a better place for the future. Showing others how it should be. That all could get along.

Everything was going very well. Joan had Elena three months before Elizabeth was due to have Eric. Micheal was a proud purebred to have a beautiful daughter. Elena was a beautiful baby girl. 7 pounds, 8 oz 19 inches long. With Light brown hair that had flashes of blonde with little ringlet curls, with brown eyes. Elizabeth couldn't wait to have her child. Which in the following few months, she went into labor. Giving birth to Eric. Only to run into complications and die soon after giving birth to him. Leaving James shattered. He couldn't even look at Eric. He was so saddened from losing his wife. The love of his life, that nothing else mattered to him. Micheal and Joan went to James offering him their condolences. Shattered themselves at the loss of their dear friend. She was one special woman.

James had no interest in Eric, he was dealing with his own emotions and feelings from his wife. So Joan took Eric home with her. She felt sadden about the loss of her friend. Also, feeling saddened that this little child lost his mother and at the moment had no one. He was a darling little boy, 8 pounds 9 oz 20 inches long. The most piercing blue eyes you could ever see. Which was odd, since all Hunters where born with Silver grey hair and hazel eyes. He was born with Blue eyes and Silver grey hair. Making him extra special and one of a kind. His hunter scar on his left side of his shoulder was there like any true born vampire hunter. He was marked from birth. Letting everyone know what his job would be in the future. What he had come from. What he was meant to do.

You would think this alone would let Joan and Micheal know they should stay away. There best friend was a Hunter. It made no sense to anyone. The other vampires couldn't understand why. They would want to bother with them. Let alone take in this child. Letting him sleep in the same house as there child. Joan wanted to hear none of it. She took care of Eric while James got over his sadness. James threw himself into work more and more. Doing more for the Hunter Organization that he worked for. Trusting the care of his Son to none the less. A set of purebred vampires.

James would see Eric almost every day visiting him. Making sure he was doing well and everything was ok. He just didn't have the ability at the moment to take care of him. Like he needed. He was an infant and James had no idea what to do. As Eric would get older James would take him on weekends and spend more and more time with him. He still let him stay at the manor. Where Eric and Elena were growing up together. They knew they were not related. They were always told what happened. Joan being very honest with Eric. Always telling him stories about his real mother. How good she was. How much she really wanted him. How much she loved him even though he wasn't even born yet.

One weekend while Eric was visiting his dad when he was around 15. His father took him out on a job. Wanting to get him ready to become a vampire hunter. While out trying to catch the bad vampires. Meaning the ones that would attack humans for no reasons. They came across a set of very bad and mean vampires. Ones that Even though Eric's dad was a strong hunter he couldn't defeat them. There were too many to take on. One bit Eric as the others held down the vampire hunters father. Beating him. Telling him you like to hang with Vampires. You let your son be raised by them, Now he will become one. Leaving James almost dead. Eric did his best to get his father back to the Manor. Where Joan and Micheal nursed James back to health.

They also cleaned up Eric. They told him what would be happening to him now. That he had been bitten. That in time he would become a vampire. It would be a pretty low level but still a vampire. Elena was scared for Eric. She stayed by his side. Cleaning up his wounds. Tending to any of his needs. He would have nightmares of the night that took place with his father. Now seeing Vampires in a different manner. Seeing how evil they really could be. Yet the ones he lived with were not like that. They were kind and good. Doing anything they could for him. It made him not know what to think or how to feel. He just knew that he really didn't want to become one. He was happy being a human. Just now he had no choice.


	2. Chapter 2 Sadness

So what do you think so far?

Chapter 2 Sadness.

While he was going through his changes, Elena stood by him. Doing her best to make each change an easy on him to deal with. The last stage was his need for blood. His deep down thirst. This burning in his throat that would take over every part of his being. He Just knew. He couldn't go out and just bite anyone. He couldn't hurt innocent people. He was born to protect them. Not bite and kill them. It was going against every thing. He was ever taught. Everything he was born and meant to be. How would he be a hunter now? What would they think of him? This would ruin his future. That he was already planning for. That he was born for.

Elena knew Eric was feeling desperate. She went to him in the middle of the night. "Eric I know your suffering. I want to help you any way I can. I want you to depend on me." Elena states. "Thank you. I know you care. I just don't know. How you can help me with this. I am dying inside. I feel my insides are burning. I don't know. How much longer, I can deal with this. How do you do it?" Eric asks. "It's not like you think. We just don't go out and bite anyone. Or at least we don't. Not sure how others do it. But my mom and dad take from each other. They Say they have a bond. That they don't need anyone else's blood but each others. My mom also lets me feed off of her. Maybe you could feed off of me?" Elena announces. "No Never! I could never bite you. I don't want to hurt you. You have always been so good to me." Eric answers. "You won't hurt me dummy. I am a vampire. Its what we do. When I marry William, we will feed off of each other. He will be my love bond. Just in the meantime until you get someone else. You can feed off of me." Elena says.

The thought of William to Eric was the thought of hell. He hated William. The stuck-up purebred Elena was betrothed to marry. Just the mention of his name would make Eric's blood boil. He hated him with every fiber of his being. Where Elena would dream of him, drool over him. Thinking he was some sort of god. Where he was just a dorky teenaged boy.

Coming back to reality Eric sat there clutching his throat. Knowing that he needed blood, and soon. It was getting to the point, that he wasn't going to be able to control himself. He looked at Elena with her long brownish blonde curly hair, flowing and her brown gleaning eyes. He just thought to himself. How can I do this to her? "Isn't this something you want to give up to your beloved William? Won't he know you offered yourself to me first?" Eric asks. "You're my best friend. I have to help you. He will just have to understand. I need to do what is right in my heart. I hate seeing you suffer." Elena says. Eric sits up on the edge of his queen size bed watching as the vein in Elena's neck pulsates. He grabs her licking her neck and sinking his fangs into her. Tasting her warm crimson nectar. It fills him making his body feel warm. Making all kinds of thoughts appear in his mind and heart. He drinks what he needs and lets her go. Elena sitting there holding on to him. With her arms around him. Holding him tight. For the first time feeling a bit different towards him. Having feelings she never had before. When Eric lets go, They just look at each other. Not really knowing what to say. Having an awkward moment. One they never had before.

From that night on, Elena helped Eric with his need for blood. Her parents knowing what she was doing. Just never saying anything. Knowing it wasn't allowed to offer your blood to someone. You were not bonded to. In all right, William should have been the first and only to drink from her. They just knew she, was doing it to help him. They would do the same. They loved him as if he was there own son.

James got better and did his best to be around his son more. Also now feeling that he was the one to get his son into this situation. That it was all his fault. He didn't train him to become a hunter. He let his dear friend Martin take over. Martin was 6'2 with White long hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes. He was rough and his body was of a man who worked out. Not having one flaw to him. Even though he was a hunter. He was in A one condition.

As time went on, Eric was becoming a great hunter. Elena was offering him blood, and his feelings towards her were changing. They were both growing up. He was seeing her now for the woman, she was becoming. She now had a cute little shape. She was petite, but with a rocking body. She had at least B size breast and a tight round bottom. That Eric would find himself staring at. When he would hold her close, when he would feed, he would feel every inch of her. Making his body react. Just keeping it to himself Trying not to rattle the boat. First, she was meant to be with William. Second, they grew up together. She was like his little sister. He just didn't see her that way anymore. He saw so much more. His raging teenage hormones were working in overdrive. He just did his best to control them. Not wanting to hurt her in any way. Also feeling she didn't feel the same for him. She was in love with butt head William. The snobbish Purebred. Who could be sobby. He was rich. He had everything you could imagine. Not to mention, he wasn't bad on the eyes. He was 6'2 clean cut, with green eyes and black hair. His body was lean with light abs.

Eric saw Elena stare at him and drool. He knew she liked him in that way. Eric wasn't bad on the eyes either. He was now 6 feet tall, Stunning blue eyes, Silver grey hair that was cut short in the back and layered long on top. Where he would gel it up. Giving himself a rough look. He had piercings in one ear. And he would wear jeans with his black leather jacket. He worked out so his body was perfect. He was buff but not overly. It was just right. He could get any girl he wanted. He just didn't think Elena saw him as anything more than just her brother.

Eric's personality was way different than Williams. Eric as the type to keep to himself. The only person he didn't mind being around was Elena. He also wouldn't put on a show like William. He could care less what others thought of him. He was rough on the outside. Yet soft and gentle on the inside. Noone knowing that but Elena. She was the only one to see his softer side. Even when he was being a tough sarcastic ass. She saw right through him.


	3. Chapter 3 Realizing the truth

Please leave reviews so i know what you think.

Chapter 3 Realizing the truth.

As time went on and they were now 17. Eric cared for Elena very much. Still not telling her anything about his true feelings. Elena was having mixed feelings of her own. When Eric would hold her close, she would close her eyes and take in his scent. Loving how his arms felt around her slender body. Not sure why she was feeling like this. Knowing it wasn't right. She would just keep her feelings to herself as well. Both of them hiding. Thinking the other didn't feel that way.

One day William comes around letting Joan and Micheal know it was time for them to let Elena move in with him. That it was time, they spent time together and got ready to be married. Joan and Micheal say that is fine. They both had no problems with Elean being with him. He was very powerful among the vampires. He came from the purest of bloodlines. It would make for a very happy successful marriage.

Elena was torn by the news. Not knowing whether or not to go. She loved William. He was more than anything she could imagine. He treated her very well. Yet the thought of leaving Eric bothered her very much. A piece of her loved him. She just didn't want to admit it.

The night before she was to leave, Eric goes to her room. "Elena are you sure about this? You don't have to marry him. Or be with him. Why leave with him?" Eric states. "I am meant to marry him. I will do what I need to do. I love him anyway. It's not bad at all." Elena replies. "I just don't want you to do something you will regret. You know that William isn't all that you think he is. He comes from an evil family. He will do anything to get what he wants. And at the moment that happens to be you. Thank about this."Eric states. "I know you mean well. We will be fine."Elena answers. Hoping that her words are true. She kisses Eric on his head. Looking deep into the sea like eyes. That could take your breath away. Wondering if she is doing the right thing. Leaving him here alone.

Its been four years, She has been with William. They went back to Rosewood Manor. A large mansion. Owned by the Daniels Family for generations. Passed down to each male successor. It was now William's. It was Cold dark and eerie. If you ask Elena. While she has been there. She and William have gotten married and had a daughter Alex. Who is two. At first, Elena tried really hard, to be all that William wanted. She had a lot to live up to. He was a very successful purebred Vampire. He was nice and would do anything Elena asked. Always trying to keep her safe. He knew that being with him also brought danger. There were plenty of people who wanted him gone. For many reasons. He hid things from her. Keeping her in the dark. Yet she still tried to let him, let her in. William was dark and cold. As nice as he was, it was hard to reach inside of him. Hard to know what he was feeling or thinking. No matter what was going on, he never showed emotion. Not even showing that he loved Elena. Even when Elena thought, she was getting close to him. Something was always off. He had so many burdens on his shoulders. Because of his success and being the purest of vampires. There was a lot of weight on him. He had a lot to take care of. Never showing his opponents that anything got to him. They all called him a cold manipulative bastard. Which he was proud of. It was what he was after. "Never let them see you sweat." Williams Father Thomas would always tell him.

Both of his parents hidden away so no one could hunt them down. It was the price they would pay for being who they were. Leaving William to deal with everything. Their company and their enemies. Which they had a lot of. Williams father also was the type to cause a stir. The higher ups didn't like that Thomas was letting his son marry into a family that thought nothing of being friends with a vampire hunter. Where Thomas didn't mind. He would work with the hunters on occasion himself. Using anyone he needed for his own sake. He thought it was good to have them on his side. William would follow the same path. He worked with the Organization. Trying to keep things as calm as he could between humans and vampires. Not to mention William was the one to give them the lists of the vampires that were going behind there backs. He would use the list to his own purpose. Sometimes just adding in vampires he wanted gone. They had nothing to do with hurting humans. They were going behind Williams getting in the way of his plans. That's all that mattered. The Organization knew what Thomas and William were doing. To them, they sat back and did whatever they wanted. It gave them rights to kill vampires. They really didn't care if they were good or bad. To them, most vampires were all the same. So they would get rid of a few extras. They saw no harm in it. They knew William and his father Thomas were ones not to screw over. Plus they did work very well together. It worked for both parties. Both were very happy with the situation for many years.

William would go away for days or even weeks. Going on work trips. William's family own a huge oil company. He would have to go away often to take care of business. Both work related and Vampire related. That often left Elena alone. She only had Ryan to keep her company. Ryan was a family friend. He grew up with Elena and William. He was also a purebred. From a high family. He would do anything that William told him. As he was a good friend to the family. Ryan was 5'11 with blonde short hair and brown eyes. He was studying to be a doctor. He would walk around the house wearing a white lab coat. He was there to help Elena with her pureblood wifely duties. Anything she needed. She would ask Ryan and he would do it. For help with all this, William let Ryan use his lab in the basement to study. Also using Ryan whenever William needed his services. For any reason. Elena went along with anything William wanted. Even though at times it was a lot for her to bare. This wasn't what she was used to.

She was used to being at home Carefree with her family. Able to act and do as she pleased. Remembering back at Green Haven how her and Eric would run the grounds. Go to school and just be themselves. She missed that. She missed Eric. More then she would let on. She craved him so much it burned her inside and out. She would think of him all the time. Feelings and emotions filling her head and body. Dreams of him touching her in exotic ways. Elena's Vampire setting off flames that she couldn't control. Remembering how he would hold her when he fed off of her. How his hands touched her body. She would catch herself thinking these things. Then asking her self why? Why am I thinking of him like this? Why now? What changed? He was like my brother. Yet I am thinking of him as a man. One I have strong feelings for.

She knew it was wrong. How could she think these things? Not only in general but While being Married to William. She loved William. Yet there was something missing. Her desire for him wasn't as high or hot as it was for Eric. All of a sudden. Elena never imagining that would be. William's touch for awhile set her on fire. Knowing that she got what she desired all her teenage years. Then things weren't the same. All she kept thinking about was Eric. How they would tell each other everything. How at night he would Wrap his arms around her sinking his fangs into her neck. How she missed that. How she longed for his tongue on her neck. His bite. His hands. She now knew what sex was. Knowing how it could feel and what two people shared. At the time when she was with Eric, she was still very naive in that. Not knowing very much about it, or even about love. Now that she knows, what it feels like. The thoughts drove her mad. So mad that at first, when she was feeling the urge, she couldn't control. She would go to William's room. Having their own separate rooms by her choice. Taking every ounce of heat from her to him. Using him. TIll she screwed him raw.

William knew something was wrong. This wasn't his sweet innocent Elena. When he made love to her for the first time. She had no idea of what to do. She was a virgin on there wedding night. She knew nothing about anything in the manner. He showed her. Now she was something to be reckoned with. She let her Vampire desires take over. Not trying to hide them anymore. He noticed when she would bite him. He wasn't enough for her. There wasn't the love bond that was supposed to be there. Bringing them close as it should be. He wasn't enough for her in bed either. She wanted something more. Something else. Something was missing. He knew she gave her blood away to Eric. That pissed him off. He just kept it to himself. Knowing she was always a very helpful person. Knowing now that they were married, he didn't have to worry about that anymore. Or so he thought. He did feel that offering her blood to Eric changed the dynamic of there love bond. That maybe if she never gave it to Eric. It would have been stronger between the two. He also knew that the love bond wasn't the only bond for them to have. It was also supposed to be a sex bond. One bringing them to each other. Wanting and needing the other over everyone else. One that would feed there vampire to the highest. He saw that wasn't there either.

William knew deep down. She loved Eric. He did his best to keep her away from him. He hid Elena away from everyone. Even her family. Not letting her talk or bother with her parents. Who would call and he would say she was busy. Doing his best to keep her his. He loved her. He couldn't lose her. He knew in time something had to give. But now he would just try his best to keep her his. Even after having their daughter. Things seem to get worse instead of better. She wasn't even going to his bedroom to work out her Desires. Something shifted again. It was pulling her further away from him. Instead of bringing them closer.

He was hoping that their daughter would have done that. It's why he did it on purpose. He knew in the throws of desire Elena wouldn't notice anything. There was no protection. He wanted her to have his baby. A purebred. It would make her linked to him for the rest of his life. Or would it? When she first had Alex she got overly depressed. She didn't want the child or William. It just made her feel more trapped. Then she was already feeling. Not to mention she had no one. She felt all alone. Missing Eric above everyone else.

He did his best to get her out of the slump. She was in. Moving her towards the child at least. Hoping that in time She would move closer to him as well.


	4. Chapter 4 Decision

Chapter 4 Decision

After a while, Elena started doing more and more for the child, getting close to her. Being the mother, she wanted to be. Still not her full self. Still not spending much time with William. He would go on trips. She would stay away. Even when he was home. William tried doing family things together. Making them spend some time together. Putting the blame on Alex. Just so Elena would spend time with him. He would try to get close. She would push him away. Never telling him the real reasons. Doing her best to hide herself away. Keeping her true feelings locked away inside. Nothing around her made her happy anymore. Things just looked bleak to her.

Deep down William knew. He knew it was Eric eating away at her. The blood she uses to take from him. Now stop along with the sex. There was no bond for her to William. The bonds they were supposed to have never formed like they were supposed to. They were more like two passing ships in the night. It made him sad and even more lonely than. He took her away, to be his wife. Hoping that all would be happy. Feeling she would leave the past behind. Now knowing that the blood she shared with Eric was more than just being kind. He saw now more than ever. She loved him. The bond formed with him instead. At the start, they were happy for a while. William wanted that back but only saw it falling further down. Than it already was. This wasn't what he signed up for. This wasn't the life he saw himself having with Elena. This was one plan that wasn't going according to what William planned.

In the last three months, it has gotten even worse. To the point, she only sees Alex for a short few hours a day. Spending the rest of her time. In her room Sitting in her red Plush brocade chair. Staring out the window. Like she is waiting for something or someone to come rescue her. She doesn't talk to anyone. Not even Ryan. She just sits there and stares. William is at his wit's end to figure out something to fix this. Just not sure of what to do. The more he sees her like this the more he worries. He knows something has to give. He wants for her to be a better mother to there child. A better wife. He also knows that people are going to wonder where his wife was. He was a very important man. They use to give dinner parties, being the perfect family. Now nothing. People ask questions. Ones that William didn't want to answer. He didn't even know how to answer it. It just lies on top of lies being told. Ones that were getting hard to keep track of.

William has tons of daily business to tend to. This is only making it worse. He can't give her the time she needs. With major things taking place. He was spreading himself thin as it was. Trying to make sure the company stayed on top of its goals. Like it always has. It was his first priority. Elena and her little tantrums were being a pain for him. She was supposed to be here taking care of the Mansion and their child. Not hiding out in her bedroom like a teenage girl silking. This drove William mad. He knew had to come up with some idea to fix it. No matter what it would take.

One day while William is sitting in his office. He tells Edward to come to see him. That he needs to speak to him in private. Edward is a longtime trusted friend of Williams Father. Someone William can trust and talk to. When needed. He knew anything said in this room would stay there. Edward knew better. Edward was 5'11 with brown hair and blue eyes. He was in his forties. He was a friend of Thomas's but always got along better with William. William was older than Elena. Elena was only twenty years old. William was thirty. No one thought anything about the age difference. It was only ten years. Not to mention they were vampires. They really didn't age. They both looked young. You couldn't tell how old they were. The ten years difference did make William have a little more life then Elena had. He had been around both in his personal life and business life. Making a lot of enemies and yes friends.

"Edward. Thank you for coming." William says in a smooth voice."Anytime William. What seems to be the matter." Edward asks. "There are a few things going on. FIrst Elena is a mess. She is in a deep depression. I feel if I let this keep going. She will put herself to sleep or even worse."William states. "Is it still over him?"Edward asks." I am afraid so. She might not tell me but I feel it is. She never forgot him and its only has gotten worse after Alex was born. I don't think. I can keep her hidden anymore."William confesses. "I am so sorry to hear that." Edward responds. "The second thing is. I need some more security here at the mansion. I am away for long periods of time. Victoria is with me most of the time also."

Victoria was Williams very trusted guard. She would watch over him and his family. Doing anything he needed. She was very good at what she did. Not much could stop her. She was in her late thirties. William knew her from when he was a kid. They grew up together. He really wanted to marry her but his father advised him against it. She wasn't a purebred. Not to mention she was one of there servants. It wouldn't look right. So William did as his father asked.

William goes on saying."I need someone who can take our place. When we are not here. I was thinking of making one of the Vampire hunters come to watch over them." William admits. "William, If you are looking for the best. We both know who that will be. He has grown into the best you can find. You can't let him come here. If you do. You might not like the end results."Edward reveals. "I Know. To be honest with you. I don't think. I have a choice. First, she is dying slowly. Second, I need someone who would care about her needs before his own. Without putting themselves first. He is the only one that would do so."William Confesses. "I know that's true. But this is crazy. You're bringing the Cheese to the Mouse. Do you know how dangerous that could be?"Edward states. "Yes. I do." William responds. "He might not even take the job once he knows who it's for."Edward replies. "I doubt that. He might put up a fuss, but to make sure she is safe. He will take it. He can't deny her. He is as bad as me. I am sure he has missed her as much as she misses him. And I guess we will see if his feelings for her are just as strong as her's are. "William comments. "And if something takes place you can't change or fix?"Edward asks. "Then I will have to deal with it. She can't leave me even if she wanted to. Too much is entwined in our marriage. She can't live freely with him anyway. So It would only be getting it out of her system." William admits."I am not sure of this. I think its a very bad idea."Edward responds. "Watching her die, isn't a good plan either. How would I explain that? Either way, I am going to have to deal with something I don't want to. Something hard. Just this way maybe she will come alive again. Our child needs her."William replies. "I will do whatever is needed for you, my lord. Just heed my warning please."Edward says. "I will. Thank you for always being a good friend. She just realized her feelings for him. We are not truly sure his are the same yet. It will be something to see." William comments. "My lord if they are not the same. That would only do her more harm than good. She would fall apart, even more, knowing he didn't want her." Edward states. "True, but if he didn't want her. She would know the truth and just let it go. If its the other way, then I guess she gets what she wants. It's just a test." William answers. "A test that can go very wrong. Either way, I don't see it coming out good."Edward replies.


	5. Chapter 5 The Call

Chapter 5 The Call

Later in the day, Edward calls up, Martin. Still thinking to himself that this is a really bad idea. Not sure that William is thinking straight. Yet doing as he wishes. Like always. Asking him if Eric McCormack would be able to take a job. Working at the Rosewood Manor. "Edward it has been a while since Eric was near these people. Four years is a long time. You know. How things ended. Eric wasn't too happy. He didn't like that William just ran off with Elena. They were very close. He took their friendship away. She hasn't talked to him in four years. That is a long time. From seeing each other every day to not seeing each other at all. I doubt. He would want to work for them. No matter. How much he will pay."Martin states. "I know. How he may feel. I remember that William wasn't one of Eric's favorite people, But he is the only one that can do the job. William wants only the best for his family. Eric is that. We have heard that in the four years. That he has built up his Hunter reputation. That he is the best of the best. He wouldn't really have to worry about being around William. He is out of town most of the time. It's Just Elena, Alex, Ryan and the staff here. To be fully honest with you Martin. Elena isn't herself lately. She wouldn't be able to fight off an attack if it was to happen. To be honest, I think. She would let the intruder have his way." Edward states. "That's very disturbing to hear. What the hell? Did William do to her? That doesn't sound like the Elena that grew up at Greenhaven Manor."Martin asks. "He hasn't done nothing, to be honest. Things have just taken a turn. We need someone to watch over her. Eric is the first person William thought of." Edward admits. "I will ask him today. I can't promise you anything. I know. How he likes William and last I heard. He wasn't too happy with Elena either. He feels she should have never left with him. That it was the wrong choice." Martin remarks. "I understand. Please let us know either way. The pay will be good. He has free home and board here. He will have his own quarters. Remember to tell him that William isn't here much. I am sure that will help."Edward says. "Ok. I will. Thank you for letting me know." Martin states getting off the phone.

After a while of thinking about the Call, Martin calls Eric into his office. "Sorry to call you in here. Today I got a call from Edward. It seems that Rosewood Manor needs a bodyguard." Martin states. "Yea right. That bastard could kill anyone just with his glare. What does he need anyone else for?"Eric scuffs. Growing up to be a very sarcastic cold person. Losing the one he really loved. Hurting him deep down. Just not letting anyone know. Always keeping his true feeling hidden deep within. Always answering with a cold response.

"He said. That he is away for the most part. And fears someone might want to hurt his family. He even said that Elena isn't doing very well. She wouldn't defend herself." Martin comments. Eric took back. It's been four years since he, heard her name. Four years since he saw her. His love. His Elena. No, he feels he can't think that way. As he would never have her. Even though for the last four years. All he has done is dream about her. "What do you mean? She wouldn't fight back? She is the most feisty girl. I ever knew." Eric huffs. "Maybe back then but not now. Something has taken place. He wouldn't go into details. He just figured if anyone would take care of her. It would be you." Martin states. "Use Others to fix his problems. It's all that purebred bastard ever knew. God forbid. He did anything without using someone for his own personal gain. He is just like his father! What did he do to Elena?" Eric Snaps. "I have no clue, Eric. The only way you will know is if you go there and find out. He will pay you well. Give you, your quarters. And most of all, he won't be there often. Its a win, win situation." Martin states.

"I am not sure about that. I don't know if I want to get into the middle of these two. I warned her not to go with him. I told her it wasn't a good idea. She wouldn't listen to me. She was overtaken by him. Googling him every chance she had. It was sickening! Eric remarks. "I see your point, Eric. I also know you still care about her. This way you would get to see her. Also getting paid and living for free. You're not losing anything. Not to mention people make mistakes. You can't blame her, she did what she thought was best." Martin reveals."Yea they make you think that. Till your there." Eric comments "Look it's your choice. Let me know tomorrow if you want the job or not. IF not I will just tell him. No. Not a big deal. Just sleep on it."Martin asks. "Will do. Thank you." Eric replies walking out the door.

Eric goes back to his small dingy apartment. The two room place was nothing special. It was cheap and falling apart. Yet, it was enough for Eric. It had a small kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. The kitchen and bedroom in the same room. The kitchen had a small fridge, oven and sink with some cabinets. So Eric could make his meals. His bedroom had a dresser tv and a bed. Eric lived the simple life. Never really wanting for anything more. Even though he grew up in Greenhaven Manor. Which was full of riches. As a child, he had anything he wanted. They treated him as there own child. Making sure him and Elena had never had a want for anything.

All Eric ever did now was work anyway. So if he needed something, he would use or get it at work. He only really went here to sleep. There were times, he was so tired. He didn't even do that. He would just stay at the Organization. Eric stayed to himself. He really didn't fit in. Everyone knew. He was part Vampire. Some of the hunters held that against him. Feeling that this was against the rules. How could a vampire hunt vampires? Where the vampires only saw him as a lonely use to be human. Nothing special. Nothing to fear. Eric really didn't care though. The only person that made him feel anything was Elena. She was gone. Eric never thought. He would see her ever again. After hearing, she married Lord William. To him Asshole William. That was more fitting. Eric thought. He never even went to the wedding or anything they held. He felt William won the girl. Which in a way wasn't really fair. Elena never really knew how Eric truly felt. He never told her. Never opened up to her about his real feelings. He was scared to. Knowing how she felt about William. That all those years she saw William as some god. She would marry one day. Not able to wait until it took place. Eric didn't think he could go up against that. Or change it.

It was over. Why bother? It didn't stop him from dreaming about her. From wanting her. From wondering from time to time, how she was. What she was doing. He even heard they had a child together. That bothered him most. Something, he would have loved to do with her. He wished so many times it was him. That he would have just had the courage to tell her, how he really felt. Instead of keeping it hidden inside himself. How could he go work for her? What would she say to him? Would she even want to see him? Was She even the same? All these things ran through Eric's mind. And so much more.

Would he want to take this job? Putting himself in the middle of these two purebreds? Put his heart on the line again? Could he handle this? " it's not like she wants to see me anyway. Or even wants to talk to me. I would probably just be standing there guarding her. It's been four years. If she wanted to talk to me. She would have Called. Instead, she left with him. Forgetting I even exist. She left me behind without even a thought. All those years meant nothing to her. Eric thought. Maybe we can grow our friendship again? Pick up where we left off? Maybe I can make her see I am here? Oh, that bastard of William would never let that happen. Eric growled.

The hell with it. IF that smug bastard wants to pay me and give me his money. So be it. I will take it. I will guard and do my job. When its over just leave and say see ya. Eric says to himself. If he doesn't hire me it will just be someone else getting the money and I can use it. Never taking a cent from Elena's parents. Not even wanting anything from his own father. Doing everyone on his own.

Eric goes to work the next day going to Martin's Office. "I thought about it. I will take it. I want the money." Eric states. "Ok, I will call Edward and let him know. I will get the information on when you should be there." Martin states. "Ok just let me know the details. I will do my job like its any other place."Eric replies. "That's my boy. I knew you would." Martin comments.


	6. Chapter 6 on the way

Please give reviews. I would like to know what you think.

Chapter 6 On the way.

A few hours later, Martin decides to call Edward. He figures its better to just let him know Eric will be taking the job. No need to make it linger. "Hello, Edward. Eric decided to take the job." Martin states. "That's wonderful news. Tell him to pack his things. That a car will be picking him up later today. To take him to the Rosewood Manor. He won't need much. As this place has everything. In case there is something needed the staff will get it for him." Edward replies. "I will let him know. I need to say one thing. Don't screw with him. Anything happens to Eric. I will come there myself. You don't want to deal with me." Martin says. Martin is the type of man that wouldn't take shit from anyone. He was one to be reckoned with. He was a Hunter for many years. Being very good at what he did. Not to mention Martin was very close to Eric. Training him after he became a vampire. Knowing everything that Eric was really going through. Eric was closer to Martin then he was to his own father. "We are not looking for any trouble. I assure you. This is just to take care of Elena and the child."Edward states. "It better be. "Martin remarks. Hanging up the phone.

Martin walks down the hall to Eric's office. "Eric they said to grab your things. A Car will be picking you up in a few hours. If you need anything, Just tell their staff. They will get it for you." Martin states. "Thank you. I will get ready. Did they say for how long I would be needed?" Eric asks. No. they didn't. I am sure once there you can ask all the questions you need to." Martin responds. "True." Eric replies. "If you need anything just call me. I am always here for you. I know this hurts you. I just feel that maybe its better that you face your feelings."Martin Replies. "I know you are here for me. You always are. I thank you for that. About my feelings. I am not sure about that. This might be a total waste of my time." Eric answers.

Eric goes back to his two-room apartment. Not really having much to pack. He just throws in a few clothes, underwear, his toothbrush, and socks. Then heading to his weapons. Making sure, he has His gun with silver bullets and his stakes. Not to mention a few more Knives that he hides under his shirt and one in his sock. Always prepared for anything. He locks up the dump. Heading back to the Organization. Waiting for his pickup.

While waiting, he thinks about what he is doing. Is this the right choice? He hopes it is. When he would have to leave her again. Would it be any easier this time? Maybe he wouldn't feel the same about her now. Maybe when seeing her in person again. Their feelings would be different? They were now older. No longer teenagers. Maybe he wouldn't even want to be near her. He really wasn't sure. What to expect. He did know. He wasn't into seeing William again. It was nice not having to see him for four years. He knew there was something evil about him. When they would all be together. He saw how William would flaunt that Elena loved him. It was as if William could read Eric's feelings. Using them against him. Knowing that Elena at the time was too naive to notice. She was a good girl. One that obeyed her parents. Who raised her very sheltered. Yet she was one who could defend her self and be very feisty. It's what confused Eric. Why she wouldn't defend her self now. She was shown how to at the Greenhaven Manor. He just thought he would have to wait and see.

While he is waiting outside the Organization, a limo pulls up to pick Eric up. "That bastard always has to make an entrance. Doesn't he?" Eric says. But William isn't the one to get out of the car. Edward is. "Hello, Eric. It's very nice to see you." Edward says. Eric thought it was best that it was Edward instead. He was better than who it could have been. He remembered Edward always hanging around. On William's coattails. Doing anything he asked. One didn't go anywhere without the other. There was one point in time Eric thought they were together romantically. He always thought William was hiding it with wanting to be with Elena. He just never could prove it. Edward was cordial and would act nice. Eric could deal with him. It's not like he had a choice. Anything was better than dealing with William.

"Hello, Edward. It's nice to see you also. I never really thought, I would see being seeing you again." Eric admits. "Same, but life has a way of doing, what we never thought would happen." Edward says. "True. Why am I being needed really?" Eric asks. "William will explain all that to you. I am here to pick you up. Making sure you get there safely. He wanted you greeted by someone you would know."Edward states. "He knew. I didn't want to see him. " Eric responds. "Yes." Edward says. "Did the stuck up ass change much?" Eric asks. "No. He is still the same. " Edward says. "Still a mutilative bastard. I thought so. How is Elena?" Eric asks. "Elena isn't the same. You will see a lot has changed. To be honest with you. It's best you see for yourself." Edward says. "Did he hurt her?" Eric snaps. "No. Whatever she is going through. Is her own doing. You would have to ask her yourself to find out. What is really going on with her? No one really knows." Edward states.

Eric just sits in the car, thinking. What the hell are they talking about? I guess. I will see. When I get there. Eric has a bit of a wait. Since the Rosewood Manor is hidden in the woods at least two hours away from the Organization. Hidden so deep, if you haven't been there before. There was no finding it. That was done on purpose for protection. As they get closer Edward even blindfolds Eric. So he can't tell. Where he is going.

"I am sorry for this Eric. It's for your protection and theirs." Edward says. "Whatever." Eric responds. Knowing where he is going anyway. Eric was a hunter. He had very good instincts. They were not hiding. Where they were going with him. He could tell which way they were going. He just kept silent. Going along with Edward's stupid idea.


	7. Chapter 7 Settling in

Chapter 7 Settling in

Once they pull up to the large Rosewood Mansion, Eric and Edward get out of the limo. Greeted by the staff. They walk into a large open foyer. "Welcome back. Edward." Berta says. The head of staff. "Thank you, Berta. This is Eric. He will be our guest indefinitely. Please make sure you tend to every need he has. He will be protecting this house. He will also be looking after Elena" Edward says. "Anything you wish, Edward."Berta replies. "Let me show you your Quarters."Berta says to Eric. Berta just looks at Eric giving him a sweet Smile. She already sees so much in him. Berta was one of the staff for the Daniels family for years. She was true to William, but she also loved Elena. She was hoping that Eric's presence in the house. Would make Elena go back to her old self.

Eric just looking around. Taking everything in. The house is huge. With everything expensive and beautiful. Eric thought nothing of that. He knew. William always had good taste. Berta takes him up this long staircase. At the end of the hall. Where his quarters are. "This is your quarter's sir. " Berta says. Eric walks into a room the size of an apartment. When you walk in, there is a Fireplace with a sofa and two high back chairs. The other room had a kitchen and table set. Bigger than his whole apartment at home. The third room had another fireplace and king size bed. Large Tv and dresser. Not to mention the large bathroom with shower and huge ass tub. Eric didn't know, what to think. "This is my room?" Eric asks. "Yes. William said to make sure you had only the best. The refrigerator is stocked with food. So is the cabinets. There is fresh towels in the bathroom and more blankets in this closet. If you need anything else. Please just let me know. Also, dinner is Served at 7 PM. Every night. Please don't be late." Beta says. "Thank you. "Eric responds. Not sure what to think. "This is crazy. If this is just one part of the house. What the hell else is in here? How much does one man need? There were only four people living here. Leave it to William to be obnoxious." Eric thought.

Eric unpacks his things. Which doesn't take long at all. As he doesn't have much at all. Laying down on the king size bed for a while. Taking everything in. "If it wasn't for William being here. This would be great. I can get used to this." Just laying down taking in the quiet. Wondering what the night holds in store.

At 7 PM Eric goes downstairs to the dining room. "Have a seat. The others will be right down."Berta says. The dining room looks intimidating. It's huge. With a long brown wooden table and at least twelve chairs. Eric takes a seat and waits for the others to arrive. First one is Edward. "Evening Eric," Edward says. "Evening. How many will it be for dinner? " Eric asks. "Just the four of us. The others should be down soon." Edward responds. Walking into the room next is Ryan. "So glad its dinner. I'm starved. "Ryan says. "Oh hey, Eric." Ryan adds. "Hey." Eric replies. "I heard you're going to be staying here with us for a while. "Ryan states. "Yes, I believe so." Eric responds. Eric and Ryan not very close but are able to be polite to each other. They also knew each other growing up. Eric knew that he was one of Williams Minions. Doing anything he asked.

Finally, William walks in. "Good Evening everyone." He says in a low strong voice. "Good evening." Eric answers. "Dinner may be served. Now Berta. We are all here."William reveals. "Isn't Elena coming to dinner?" Eric asks. "She normally eats in her room. I haven't told her you are here just yet. I don't think she would believe me anyway. So, I figured. I would just let you go to her. That will be in a few." William remarks. "I heard she isn't the same? What did you do to her?" Eric asks with a huff. "Nothing. You will see for yourself. Not sure I can explain it. It's better you see for yourself."William comments. "You will also meet Alex. She is two. You will be guarding her as well. She is with the nanny at the moment. I will let you meet her later."William states. Eric not really liking to have to sit and eat with William. Or even be near him in any way. He also knows that William isn't fond of him either. They always were after the same girl. Even though Elena had no idea. Plus Eric knew that William was behind some shading dealings. He saw the lists that were given to the Organization. He knew some of the Vampires on the list shouldn't really be on there. He just kept his findings to himself. At the moment William was being polite to him. He was doing the same. For the sake of Elena. Looking around knowing that something wasn't right. He just needed to find out what.

Dinner is served all kinds of food you can imagine. At least five courses. Everything served is exceptional. Nothing out of place. The sushi is hand wrapped. Fresh tuna, salmon, and eel. The vegetables are also fresh and tasty. That was just the appetizer. The miso soup tasty and hot. Each course getting better and better. Eric's eyes just open wider each time the server comes out. Fulling Eric's stomach to the brim. The Dinner conversation being about things in general. Nothing specific. Nothing about Elena. No one really telling him what was wrong. Only he would see for himself. That only made Eric wonder more.

"After dinner, I would like to talk to you in my office Eric. There should be things we need to discuss." William says. "Sure, If you say so." Eric replies.


	8. Chapter 8 Letters

Chapter 115 Anger

As Zero is at work, sitting at his desk. He keeps reliving everything that has taken place. What seems to burn him more than anything. Is that she is sleeping with Kaname. He just cant get it out of his mind. It even winded up to take over the murder. He can sadly understand. Why she did. What she did there. She did have a point. The Mayor was never going to let them go. He would of just like to take care of him in a different way. Then he did know she was a pureblood. Maybe what she did would let others leave them alone. Scared it would happen to them as well. But the other. She was married to him. How could she? Why Kaname? What did he have that he didn't? Then he realized she could let go with him. She didn't fear Kaname's reaction like she did His. Kaname already knew about all this. It didn't phase him. Just turned him on. Wanting her more. He was a pureblood as well. He knew what it was like. The more he thought about this. The more it ate at him. Not really sure. When it came down to it. He could share her. He showed her last night. That he could handle her. He could deal with her dark side. Then did he really want to? Was this something he wanted to stay in? Maybe Kaname was better at handling this. Maybe he was way over his head.

Zero sat there for hours thinking. The more he did the more he saw Yuki differently. Which hurt him. The new one he saw her as he wanted to stay away from. He didn't want to be near. He was more confused than ever. Not knowing what to do. Or even how to handle this. Was there even a way to handle this? "I am a Vampire hunter. I am supposed to protect people against this. Not condone and make love to it." Zero says to himself. Fighting within himself.

Zero doesn't go home for dinner. He stays late at work, just not to go home and be around Yuki. At this moment, he just doesn't want to face her. Even though when he left she was his normal sweet Yuki. Trying to do anything she can to do right by him. To make him happy. Even if it meant giving up Ai. That just hurt him more. He just sat in his desk chair, the saddest he ever was. Knowing whatever choice he made. Someone would get hurt. There wasn't an easy way around this.

At home, Yuki notices that it's getting later and later and Zero isn't home. She knows. He is upset with her. Which only tears her up inside. Like she has been saying all alone, he cant handle the dark side. It's too much for him. She sits and bed and waits for him to come home. Hoping that he at least does. That it didn't break them totally. If it did she knew it was her own doing. Which only made her hurt deep within.

Yuki falls asleep waiting for him to come home. She wakes in the morning to an empty bed. She gets up to find Zero sleeping downstairs on the sofa. Which was new. He never has done that. They always slept in the same bed. Wrapped in each other's arms. She knew he was upset. She puts the coffee on. Then goes to sit next to him. Placing her hand on his head. Pushing his silver-white hair out of his eyes. He feels her touch and wakes up.

"What time is it?" Zero asks. "Its 6 am. I put the coffee on for you. You didn't come to bed last night. Yuki states. "I came in late. I just plopped here instead. I need to get ready for work." Zero says. Getting up and walking upstairs. Coldly No kiss no nothing. Yuki just sits on the sofa knowing things are different. Would they ever go back to normal?

A few weeks go by and its the same. Zero coming home late. Barely talking to her and sleeping on the sofa. Their happy life has changed into this. Barely seeing each other. Zero quiet and to himself just like he did when he was at Cross. Not even being mean or sarcastic. Not doing anything but staying away. Was this the end of there marriage? This was killing them both. Yuki was falling apart inside. She needed him. Wanting there marriage to go back to what it once was. Knowing that showing him, what she truly was. Wasnt a good idea. Maybe to be open and honest with the Dark side was something she shouldn't be. It was only causing there marriage to derail. Which was something she didn't want. When he asked her if she killed the Mayor. She couldhavef denied it. She just didn't want any secrets. Not wanting there marriage to be like her's and Kaname's. Now she just saw why sometimes, you needed to have secrets. She was seeing why Kaname protected her. She would have to protect Zero.


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting

Chapter 9 Meeting

Eric can't sleep not even in the large comfortable bed. All he can do is think. Not knowing, if any of this is for real or just bullshit. Being played by William for his amusement. Knowing that William is the type to do this just because he can. Eric very leary on everything now. He can't see if any of this was true. How William would just invite him to his house. If Elena really felt this way. William had a lot to worry about. When did William give into defeat? He wasn't the type to lose any battle. Little less one that involved his personal life. And most of all Let Eric win? Something wasn't right. William hated Eric just as much as Eric hated William. These two just never got along. Never trusted one another. Why now call him?

Eric gets up and dressed. Figuring, he would head downstairs and see what is going on. Maybe go see Edward. He was the easiest to talk to. As he gets to the bottom of the staircase. He sees Edward. "Hello, Eric. I was waiting for you to wake. I know you are up like the humans." Edward states. "Yes. I work the day shift and sleep at night. Like normal people. I was human once." Eric comments. "Yes. Elena does the same. She said. She was used to doing it when you two were little. She would wake when you did. Leading a life of a Human even though she was a purebred. She always had you on her mind. She is letting Alex be raised the same way." Edward responds. "Will I be seeing her today?" Eric asks. "I am not sure about Elena. But you will be meeting Alex today. She should know who is watching over her. Once her mother comes out of whatever she is in. I'm sure the little girl will see you with her. She should get to know you before then."Edward states. "What is going on with Elena? Tell me the truth. Not the bullshit line William is selling. Who wrote those letters?" Eric huffs. "Eric I am afraid there is no bullshit line, as you like to call it. I see William gave you those letters? That was very hard for him to read those. That hurt him deeply. To know. How she really felt. He saw it. But to read it made it more real. I told him making you come here was a very bad idea. I didn't advise it. He said it was better than watching her die." Edward admits. "So she really is in love with me?" Eric asks. "More then any of us could imagine. We all saw how close she was to you. But that was normal you grew up together. William thought in time it would fade. She would forget you. Build a life here with him. Except it had the opposite effect. She thought of you more. You drank from you at Greenhaven didn't she?" Edward asks. "Yes. She told me to. Why?" Eric says. "Because it made a Love bond. You crave her don't you?" Edward asks. Eric looking all around and not at Edward. "You can be honest Eric. I already know." Edward states. "Yes. I always have. Since the first time, I took her blood. There is a burning inside of me." Eric admits. "Well, she has the same. She burns for your blood and your body. It's a Love bond. Did she ever get to drink from you yet?." Edward states. "What the hell is a blood bond? And no. She never drank from me. She was saving that for William. She never asked me to drink from me." Eric Replies

"Its when two people fed off each other. If their feelings are true. It creates a Love bond. It's only created when two people really love each other. It lasts forever. It can't be broken. They are connected body and soul. You two never laid together and drank each other's blood. If you ever do the bond will be complete. Its strange that it already started such a close bond and she didn't even drink from you yet."Edward admits. "Yea, so William can kill me? That's the real reason, he asked me here. Isn't it?.So, I can make a move on his wife. And he can kill me." Eric states. "Eric no matter how much William would love to kill you. He can't. If he did. Elena would follow. But not before She killed William. I don't see her leaving him alive after that." Edward reveals. "You're crazy. She is so in love with him. He could do no wrong. She would look at him as if he was a god. She would again. He can slither out of anything." Eric states. "That was the old Elana. She may still love him in a way. But her love for you would exceed it." Edward comments. "Yea right." Eric says. Still not believing him.

"I Guess. I should take you to meet the little girl now."Edward states. "Sure, why not." Edward takes Eric upstairs to the second floor. While on his way there Eric feels sadness in his heart. That the child he is going to meet, is William's. Part of Elena and William. There love. Wishing it was his child. A feeling a resentment settles in his chest. He opens the door to a large room. The first room is filled with toys and a large white bookcase. With a rocking chair. The other room attached is a little girls bedroom. A white twin bed with a canopy. Pink and white floral sheets and curtains. Two white dressers and a night table with a lamp. Everything in its place. Everything a little girl would ask for.

In the front room, There is a little girl two years old. With reddish-brown long hair and brownish eyes. Small and petite. There is a nanny sitting in the rocking chair reading to her. As the little child sits on the floor playing with her blocks.

"Excuse me Alex." Edward says. As if he is talking to an adult."I would like you to meet one of mommy's friends." He adds. The little girl going over to him. "Hi, I'm Alex." She says to Eric."Hi. I'm Eric. I use to live with your mom." Eric says. "I know who you are. You're the one from her dreams. The one she misses. The one she craves." Alex responds. Eric just looks at this two year old in a daze. "She is a lot more advanced than a normal two year old Eric. She is a vampire child. A purebred. She was in Elena's body. She can sense and tell what she is and was feeling. "Whatever you say. That was creepy." Eric states. " To You maybe. To us vampires. She is one of a kind. " Edward says. The little girl goes over to Eric and pulls on his shirt. "Would you read to me?" She asks. "Sure." Eric says. She takes him over to the two chairs in the first room handing him a book and sitting next to him. Watching and taking him in. Liking him from the moment she laid eyes on him. Seeing why her mother felt the way she did about him. Eric stays with her for hours. Reading and talking to her. Taking her in. She is delightful once he gets to know her. He can see parts of Elena in her. Fun and sweet. Then he can see parts of Wiliam in her also. Just how she holds herself. Just like her father. Eric didn't think he would like this little child because she was William's. That he would resent her. But it was totally the opposite. She made him smile. To watch her and see Elena, made him happy. This was part of her running around. It was amazing. It made him go back to his past. Playing in the garden with Elena. Happy and free. How close and safe they felt together. He just realized how much he missed that. This child was like no other. She was special. She was part of the woman he loved so dear. It didn't matter she was part of William. At this moment William just didn't matter at all.


	10. Chapter 10 Wondering where she is

Chapter 10 Wondering.

Eric spends most of the Afternoon with Alex. He enjoys every minute. When it comes time for her nap. Eric leaves and goes back to his own room. He goes on the large king size bed and winds up falling asleep himself. Since he really didn't, get much sleep at all the night before. He dreams Of Elena. Holding her close to him. His lips touching hers. Each year she has been away, the dreams have gotten more vivid. He has taken his dreams all the way. Where in reality, he wouldn't think it was even possible. Just the thought of her drives his body insane. Hungering for her blood and also her body. Reminding him of what Edward said earlier. How she felt the same. He didn't know if it was true or not, but if it was. He knew it hurt deep down inside him. So it would her as well.

Eric still didn't believe a word from either William or Edward. He thinks there is something more going on. Something they are hiding. Maybe just planning on getting rid of him. Just like he did the other vampires on the hunter's list. Not to mention there was no sign of Elena in this place. She never appeared. She didn't eat with them. She wasn't taking care of Alex. It was like she didn't exist. They didn't take him to her today either so far. What are they hiding? Eric wasn't even sure if Elena lived here for real or not. If she was here wouldn't she come down to see him? If she felt this way they all calm would she run to him? Something was obviously wrong.

It was time for dinner, Eric gets up. Going downstairs. Sitting at the table. "Hello, Edward." Eric says. "Hello, Eric. I hope you enjoyed your day?" Edward asks. "Yes. I enjoyed spending time with Alex. She is very sweet." Eric replies. "Yes very. She is amazing, to be honest." Edward says. William walking into the dining room. "Berta you can bring supper. Ryan is working late in the lab. Please leave his dish on the side. Thank you." William remarks. "So you met Alex today?" William asks. " Yes, she is lovely. You would never know she was part of you."Eric hisses. William giving Eric a glare. "Well, she is. The good part of me. Also the good part of Elena. It's what makes her so special. She is an exceptional child. She is the one thing we did right together. It's just sad. She doesn't have her mother as she should." William comments. "Is Elena even in this house? I haven't seen anything to say she is." Eric huffs. "Yes. In her own room. She doesn't move from it."William states. "The Elena I knew. Couldn't sit still. She was carefree. She would never stay in one room long enough. She would get bored."Eric replies. "Yes. I remember that Elena. Full of life. Bubbly and alive. I haven't seen that side of her in a long time. I think. The birth of Alex took a lot out of her. I thought. It would have been a special time. It didn't turn out that way."William reveals. "I can't see Elena that way about her own child. She is so warm and loving. I only see her being all over the child. Not to mention all over you."Eric snaps. "I thought that same about the child. Just her inner demons seem to come out more. After she had her. She hasn't been all over me in ages. I forget what that is like. She hasn't come near me since the child's birth. It did more damage than good." William states. "When will I get to see Elena? Last night you told me in a few. It's been all day. I haven't seen any sign of her." Eric huffs. "To be honest with you Eric. I am not even sure. She will know your here. I will take you to her room later this evening if you like. I can't promise you much more." William admits. "Yes. I want to go to her room. I need to see. What is going on? Since all you people do. Is talk in riddles. Shit, if you would just come out with it." Eric says. " I see you never change Eric. Does the sarcasm even weigh you down?" William asks. "No. I state it as I see it. I don't beat around the bush like is the point? I also don't like playing games like you." Eric remarks.


	11. Chapter 11 Withering Away

Chapter 11 Withering away

After Dinner, Eric sticks around waiting for William. Following him, around being annoying. Until William, has had enough. Knowing that if he didnt, William was going to let another day go by, without him seeing Elena. Eric wanted to know what was going on and now. "Ok. Eric . I will take you to her. "William states. " it's about time."Eric remarks. "I am telling you before, you walk in there. She may not know your here. She has been like this for a few weeks now. "William reveals. "Just take me to her. I will see for myself." Eric snaps. "As you wish." William remarks.

Walking Eric upstairs to the second floor on the opposite end of his Quarters. He is letting Eric use. William opens the bedroom door. Where there is a large Queen size bed. Two night tables, a fireplace and two armchairs next to a bay window. The furniture dark wood, four poster queen size bed. That is empty. Covered in a red quilt with matching pillowcases. The top of the bed filled with pillows. Large and small. The two matching red armchairs next to the window. The room looks empty cold and quiet. "Ok William, Where is she?" Eric asks as he gives William a glare. "In the armchair next to the window." William replies.

Eric walking up to the armchair and peeking in. Seeing a small fragile girl. Sitting in a light pink long nightgown, that overtakes her whole skinny boney body, her knees up in her arms. With tears flowing from her eyes. Staring out the window. Her eyes glazed over, Not sensing anyone in the room. She doesn't move or speak. She just sits there, like a zombie. Like something has taken over her body. She doesn't even blink. Eric can't believe the site. He takes a double take, not belieing what is in front of him. As she was small before, but now even more so. She was skin and bone from not eating. She was wasting away. Eric taken back from the site. His love gave up. Like she said in the letters. When they would stop. She gave up. He see's now. They were true. He takes her small fragile hand. Into his own. Sitting on his knees. Looking up at her. Pain in his heart. His mind wandering. How could this be happening? What has he done to you? Eric takes a deep long breath, trying to compose himself and his thoughts. As the site of her makes him feel sick to his shomach.

"Elena, It's me. I am here. Please come back to me. I am here now. I am not leaving you."Eric says. Looking up at her. Her eyes still glazed and tears still flowing. Like she didn't hear a word. He said. It was like talking to a rag doll. No signs of life. The warm sweet bubbly girl he grew up with. No longer there. Nothing was there. It was a shell of her former self. The more he looked at her, the more scared he got. Just thinking of how this could be.

"Eric gets up in a rage. His eyes flaming red. Throwing William up against the wall. "What the fuck did you do to her? You Bastard!" Eric shouts. "I told you. I didn't do anything. She did it to herself."William says calmly. "You can let go of me now Eric. It's not going to change anything." William adds. "You let her starve herself. She is skin and bone. She is barely here on any level. What the hell did you wait so long for?" Eric Snaps loudly. "It just turned into a whirlwind. The last few weeks it came to ahead. I saw there was no turning back. Its why I called you. Do you think I would of? If I didn't really have to?" William barks back. "How the hell am I suppose to fix this now? Why didn't you wait till she was dead to call? You Stupid bastard. Always just thinking of yourself. How you feel. NO one else ever mattered!" Eric shouts. "Think what you may, but when it comes to Elena. I do care. There was no getting through to her. She just wouldn't listen. If anyone can fix this. You can. Its why I said. Do whatever it takes." William comments. "What the hell is that suppose to mean? You and your fucking riddles. You make me sick."I know you're mad. But do you need to use those words? William asks. "Fuck you! You took her away from everyone who loved her. Who would have taken care of her? To bring her here to this prison! You kept her fun, bubbly. Alive self. Hidden Away. Forceing her to be something she long did you think you could keep her down? before she would crack?"Eric Howls. "I did. What I thought was best. It was hard to call you at all. I didn't want her near any of her old life. It would only bring her closer to you." William hisses. "Well, you had to call me anyway. Didn't you? I am supposed to pick up your pieces and make this shit better? I guess. Your not the man. You thought you were Any time I have to fix this! Its amazing you didnt put her on the vampire hunters list. So you could just get rid of her. Like you do all the vampires in your way." Eric huffs. William just starting at Eric. Not answering that.

Walking over to Elena and picking her up. "Where are you taking her?" William shouts. "Out of this fucking room. She isn't a doll to be locked away. She is a person." Eric hollars. Holding her slender boney body to his. He carries her to the garden. Sitting her in the chair. Taking a seat next to her. His eyes not able to peel themselves away from her. His heart filled with pain.

"The moon is out tonight Elena. With all the stars. Remember when we were young and would sit in the garden at night? We would look up at the stars and count them. There is many out here tonight."Eric says Holding her hand."I know your in there Elena. I am going to get you back. I promise you. I need your help though. We can get through this We just have to. I need my old Elena back. I will not leave you if its true that your feelings for me are that strong. I will never leave you again." Eric says.


	12. Chapter 12 Porcelain Doll

Review Please So i know if you want more of this story.

Chapter 12 Porcelain Doll

Eric just stares at Elana. So far from the person, she use to be. He sees a shell. Empty and cold. No life inside. He just thinks about how he is supposed to fix this. Not knowing, if he even could. She wanted to let go. She wanted out of this life. Out of the yearning pain. If she felt anything that he felt, during these four years. He could understand why. She did. He had the same pain. Chocking the life out of him. Draining him. He just pushed on. Where she gave up. He knew. He couldn't leave her side. That he needed her to eat. Most of all he needed her to know. He was here. The pain in his heart just grew each moment. Not even knowing how William could let her become this? How could you let someone you love so much turn into nothing? Eric just couldn't get over it. Seeing the evil he felt for William all those years ago. Return even stronger now. Truly knowing now that what he felt for him was true. He was an evil bastard.

Eric picks her up from the chair outside. He carries her back to bed. Sliding her under the covers. He lays on top of the covers. Holding her tight. Keeping her close. No matter how hard he tries. He can't fall asleep. How she looks floods his mind. Taking over his heart. The site of her would truly frighten anyone. It was like looking at a skeleton. Her perky breasts and round bottom was no longer. He just sat there and wondered how long. Has it been that she hasn't eaten? Even her long hair is now brittle and dull. Not the long flowing beautiful hair she was always so proud of.

In the morning, he calls Berta over. To give Elena a bath. "Please make sure she is clean. and please dress her for the day. No more nightwear unless its time for bed. I want her up and ready for the day."Eric asks. "Yes, Sir." Berta responds. Once Berta is done. Eric enters the room again.

"There is my Elena. Nice and clean and dressed. You look very nice. I am going to brush your hair. Like I did when we were kids. You remember that? You always wanted me to brush it before bed. I would sit in your bed and brush your hair for what seemed like hours. Then you would fall asleep. It sure did get longer." Eric says. Taking the brush into his hands and slowly going through her hair. Clumps coming out as he brushes. Eric's eyes just open wide from fright. But he keeps going on as if nothing out of the ordinary is happening. Just tears full his eyes."I still love the smell of your shampoo. I see you still use the same one." Eric says. Just for the sake of talking. And to get his mind off of what he is witnessing. Hoping she will hear him. "We are going downstairs today. It's breakfast time. "Eric states. Picking her up again and carrying her to the breakfast table. Edward and William both looking at Eric holding her close to him.

"Eric, do you really think this is a good idea?" William asks. "SHut up. Yes, I do. It's better than what you did all this time. You spineless bastard." Eric grunts. "Edward if its ok. After breakfast, I would like to talk to you." Eric asks. "Of course. I am here for anything you need." Edward states. They eat there breakfast. Elena still not moving or even blinking. William feeling very uncomfortable at the site of her. It makes him lose his appetite. He leaves for work early not even touching his breakfast. Once Breakfast is over. Eric heads into the sitting room. Carrying Elena in there as well. Placing her on the sofa.

I am right here Elena. I need to ask Edward something." Eric says to her. Going over to Edward. "What do you need Eric?" Edward asks. "I need help. What will make her snap out of this? She is dying. She needs to eat. She needs to know. I'm here." Eric says. "Offer her your blood. It should snap her out of it. Smelling your blood should awaken her. I do have to warn you though. It will awaken everything she feels for you. If she comes on to you strongly, don't be shocked. Once she drinks from you. Her whole body will be awake with feelings. You will feel them also, while she is drinking. It will be the first time, it will be very intense for both of you."Edward admits. "She is too weak for any of that now. She needs to heal. To gain weight. I can' take advantage of her in this state. I feel her bones. When I am carrying her." Eric says Mumbling cruse words under his breath." That is your choice. I am just telling you what to expect. Probably why William told you. To do what you need to." Edward admits. "He is willing for me to sleep with his wife? What the hell has gotten into him?"Eric asks. "He is desperate Eric. He knows and saw how she was. It was the end. He could of let her go. No one would have ever known the truth. He wouldn't have to share her with you. Letting you come here and watch. What happens. But he couldn't let her die. No matter how it kills him to see this. It would kill him more for her to not to be here at all. He wants her to have a relationship with their daughter. Even with him. To be honest. I think he feels if she gets you out of her system she will go back to him. That it was just a teenage crush. A fantasy in her head. "Edward reveals.

"What do you think?" Eric asks. "I am not so sure. I know she was fighting within herself. Trying to be the person he wanted her to be. Trying to make this marriage work, at the start. Then her feelings ate away at her. And here we are. I believe her feelings for you are real."Edward comments. "If we ever make love. It seals the bond correct?" Eric asks. "Yes. It makes it that no other will be able to break it. You are soul mates The love bond will be complete. That doesn't mean, once she is better. He will let her go, Eric. This isn't a regular relationship. He is Lord William. She is Lady Elena. They have appearances to keep up. Divorce wouldn't be in the cards. Not to mention you're a Vampire Hunter."Edward states. "So she would never be able to be my wife." No. I doubt William would ever let that happen."Edward confesses. "So be it. ITs only a piece of paper anyway. IF when she is out of this. and still feels the same about me. I will take it from there. " Eric remarks.

"That is your choice. I wish you both good luck. It would be nice to see her happy for once."Edward states. "I hope I can make her happy." Eric answers.


	13. Chapter 13 Thoughts

Please Review. I would like to know how you like the story so far?

Chapter 13 Thoughts

Eric takes in everything that Edward just told him. Knowing that even if Elena's feelings get out of control, He needs to control himself. At least till she gains some weight and is back to herself. If this even works. Eric having some doubts. As he looks at Elena. Just sitting where he left her. Not moving. She looks like a porcelain doll. Just placed on a shelf. He can't get over, what she has turned into. He also feels even if it does work. It doesn't mean, she still has feelings for him. Just that she smells blood and the vampire in her wants to feed. He can't seem to get it into himself. That she really loves him. As much as everyone is saying. It doesn't seem real to him. None of this does. Some parts seem like a dream as others seem like a nightmare. Not really sure. What he just got himself into.

As he is sitting on the sofa just staring at Elena. Thinking if letting her smell his blood is a good idea or not. William comes down the stairs with his Suitcase.

"Eric I will be leaving for a week. PLease do whatever needed to help Elena. I am sure. You will do your best. It's why I called you. I know she is in good hands."William says. "Yea. You leave me to fix your mess. You really expect me to be able to fix this?" Eric snaps. "Yes. You will see. I know you're having doubts. You won't after a while. It is going to take you a bit to get her back. She is pretty much in the dark. She wanted to let go."William says. "I wonder why? Leaving her like a prisoner in her own home. Keeping her away from loved ones. Kept away from anything that had to do with the outside world. What kind of life do you think that is William?" Eric asks. "I kept her away from anything harmful. She had everything. She wanted in this house. Anything she could ask for. All I asked was she stayed my wife. She did. She could have left at any time. If she really wanted to. I never held her back from that. She just never went back on her promises that our families made. That we made to each other."William states. "Maybe because you took the letters. That I never got to read. Or make my own decision if I wanted to see her or not. She felt. I gave up on her. And she gave up also. Not to mention you say you kept her away from anything harmful. Her mother and father? "Eic Snaps. "Maybe. If she was your wife, writing to me. Would you give them to me? Would you let her go? Don't judge till your there Eric. Seeing her parents only meant seeing you. Remembering you. So Yes they were harmful." William says walking out the door.

Eric thinks about that. He knows William has a point. He would never be able to watch Elena, just walk out the door. He already did. She already left him. He experienced it already. It almost killed him. He could never take it again. It's another reason, he didn't want to believe. She really cared for him like this. It could mean more heartbreak. Even if she really did care. How would they be together? William wasn't going to let it be that easy. He never made anything easy. The only reason he was making him stay there and be nice. Is because he needed him. Using him as he did everyone. Just needing him to make her better. So he could steal her away again. But would he? This time might be a little different. He might get a fight this time. Eric not letting Elena go this time so easy. Then he would just stare at Elena again. Saying who am I kidding? She is never going to go back to what she was. She is so broken. How can I fix this?

It was getting late. Eric picked Elena up and carried her to her bedroom. Laying her on the bed. Telling Berta, he was going down for dinner. To please get Elena ready for bed. He would be back up for bed. Now feeling a little more in control. Without William being here. He had more freedom to be himself. Without him watching over him. Even though, he knew. He had others here doing the job. But he wasnt going to let them stop him.

Eric went down to dinner. Sitting at the table with Edward. Ryan working late again in the lab. Mostly doing his own thing. He also liked to eat by himself. Only showing up here and there. Eric enjoyed the home-cooked meals. He took advantage of them. It was something he only got when he use to cook. For the most part, he didn't have the time. So he figured. While he was staying here, he would make the best of it. Also thinking about what he was going to do about Elena.

"So Eric have you decided if you're going to give her your blood?" Edward asks. "I was thinking about it. I guess. It's worth a try. I am not really sure anything is going to work at this point. She is pretty out of it. LIke she is lost and broken. It's like no one is in there. It's just a body. I can't explain it."Eric says. "Neither could we. Its why we told you to see for yourself. You wouldn't believe us otherwise. No one would have ever expected her to be like this. Not how she use to be. She was so Warm, open full of life. Its all gone."Edward says sadly. "I just hope some comes back. Even if we get her to at least talk. Then she needs to eat. Not to mention therapy. She will need to learn to walk again. This is going to take time Edward. William is going to let me stay here that long?" Eric asks. "As long as it takes." Edward answers. "If you say so."He replies. "Eric if you do this you do know it opens the love bond. Like i told you before. I just want you to know that this bond is strong. Its not something to take on lightly. It will put you both together for ever. Are you sure you want this?" Edward asks. "Yes. I want to help her anyway I can. If what all of you are saying is true. About her feelings. The bond is already there. From when she took my blood. I always loved her so i have no problem bonding with her further." Eric answers. "As long as your sure." Edward replies.


	14. Chapter 14 reawakened

Chapter 14 reawakened

Dinner is over and Eric heads upstairs to Elena's room. Walking in and finding her sitting in bed. Where Berta placed her. Wearing a White long nightie. With a little bow tie at the top. Covering most of her body. It's so big. It swims on her. You can't even tell, where she is in it. Eric walks over to her. Sitting on the bed next to her. Looking into her eyes. He takes her hand.

"Elena when I needed you. You were there for me. You fought for me. I want to do the same for you. I want to bring you back. I am not sure if, this is going to work or not, but I am willing to give it a try. I am willing to try anything to bring you back to me. I just hope. What they say about your feelings for me are true. He pulls himself closer to her. Her eyes staring straight. Her body limp, just lying there. Eric gets his fingernail and makes a scratch in his neck. Letting the blood leak down his neck. Putting his Finger filled with blood on Elena's lips. Smearing it on. Running it under her nose. At first, nothing seems to change. Elena is still just sitting there. Like a sack of potatoes. Nothing moving. Eric feeling that this isn't going to work. She doesn't know the scent of his blood. She never drank from him before. How could she crave something, she never had before? Yet he gets closer and puts another finger of blood in her mouth. Letting the blood hit her tongue. He sees Elena's eyes flutter. Her Fingers start to move. Her eyes opening and closing. He does it again. This time Elena's hand touches his. Licking his finger dry. Her eyes looking deeply into his. Her fangs extend and her eyes go crimson. The Desire was written all over her. He finally sees. She does crave his blood.

"That's it. Come back to me. You're hungry. I see it. Take all you need. Just like you let me." Eric says. Offering his neck to her. Her eyes flare open and she pulls his body close. Licking up all the blood, that is dripping down his soft pale neck. Lapping up every last drip. Then she starts kissing his neck and his wound. Sucking his neck, but not biting. Just sucking. Making little purple burses on his neck. Taking in his scent. Eric sees the desire not only for blood but for him. He also knows. She needs to eat. Even though the feelings she is giving him, is incredible. He feels his body start to rise. He just curbs his true feelings.

"Elena focus. You need to eat. Please take more blood. His hands running up and down her back tenderly. She holds him close and sinks her teeth into his flesh. Sucking and biting. Taking all she can get. Her body rubbing up close against his. Taking in his blood and his warmth. Her arms around him holding him tight. Not really wanting to let him go. In any way. This was her deep dark desire.

When she is done. She lets go of his neck. Licking and sealing the wounds. Laying her head on his shoulder. Her arms Still around him tightly. Not believing what just happened was real. Still thinking to herself that this is all in her head. She this as the end and seeing what she wanted so badly. Figuring finally she could just float off into another world. Letting go of this one.

"I am here Elena. I will take care of you. Anything. You need. I want you to get better. I can't see you like this."Eric says. Elena looks up at his sweet face. In a small low tender voice, she says. "Am I dreaming? Did I die? Eric looks at her with sorrow in his blue eyes. "No, It's not a dream Elena. I am here. You're not dead. I won't let you die. Just like you helped me turn. You gave me blood." Eric says. She just keeps staring at him. Like its a dream. Holding him ever so tight. As if, she would let go. He would disappear again. Eric knows. She is in shock. He just lays there beside her. Holding her. Looking at her, looking at him. She touches his face, tenderly. Putting her frail hand through his greyish-silver hair. She gives out small moans. When she rubs his head an neck taking deep breathes. Gathering up his scent. Still in disbelief. "IF this is a dream, I can die peacefully now. I am ready. I got to see you. I got what I wanted."Elena says. A sharp pain goes through him. "Well, I'm not! You're not dying. Get that shit out of your head. Do you think I came here to watch you die? To be around that snobbish ass you call a husband?"Eric snaps. Being his normal self. He lifts her up, to let her sit on his lap. Unbuttoning his shirt, letting her see his birthmark. Deeply engraved into his skin on his shoulder. The Hunters mark. A heart with a stake going through it. "Look Elena. It's me. I am real. I am right in front of you. I am not leaving you. It's not a dream." Eric states. Her hand goes up to touch his mark. Rubbing her finger across every detail of it. Like it was etched in her mind. She lays her head down on his chest, her legs around his torso. Her heat pressing into his. She rubs herself up against him, as she places her arms around him. Holding him ever so close to her. Her small skinny finger still running across his hunter's mark.

Eric tries his best not to think where her lower body is. As she moves, it presses harder into his. Giving him all kinds of sensations. Her soft finger going across his Mark gives him the shivers. He knows this isn't the time for that. Not to even think about it. She is in no condition for that. It would be taken advantage of a broken woman. He closes his eyes. Holding her close. Taking in her scent. Telling her she needs some rest. Tomorrow will be a big day. He has lots of plans for her. Not breaking any connection that they have. Thinking to himself the feelings he had when she left are still there. He couldn't deny his feelings. Even though its been four years and she left him to be with another man. He still loved this woman lying in his arms. Maybe even more than he did before. He falls asleep and so does she.


	15. Chapter 15 Starting over

Review Please. It's nice to hear from you. Knowing if you like the story or not. If you want me to keep going?

Chapter 15 Starting Over

The next morning Eric wakes, to find Elena in the same position. She never moved all night. Neither did he. It was the first time in a long time. He didn't have any nightmares. He slept through the night. Feeling Warm and safe. His arms wrapped around her. Hers around him. He also wakes to find her just staring at him. She doesn't say a word. She just keeps staring up at him. Like she is afraid if she stops. He will disappear.

"Elena. I am still here."Eric says with a chuckle. "This really isn't a dream?" She asks. "No, I promise." Eric responds. "Are you mad at me?" Elena asks in a low tone. "Not, at all. You didn't know. You wanted to do what was right. You tried. A lot of times we have to see and learn on our own. Plus You always excepted me. No matter what. Always tried to help me. I regretted not telling you. I still wanted us to be close. I just never got to tell you." Eric states. "I am glad you're not mad. I feared all these years you would be. I figured. That's why you didn't answer my letters. You figured I got what I deserved." Elena replies. "I didn't answer them, because I didn't get them till days ago." Eric answers. Elena closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I should have known. He took them. He hid them." She says in an upset tone. "It's ok. I read them now. I still can't believe they are true. That you wrote them to me. You really feel that way about me?" Eric asks. "Yes. I love you, Eric. I never needed anyone. The way I need you. I don't want to be here without you. I just learned how much I cared for you. When it was too late. After I left Greenhaven." Elena states. "I don't want you saying that. Or doing anything stupid. Do you hear me? Whatever that was, I never want to see it again." Eric snaps. "Then never leave me." Elena responds. "I won't. But if I ever have to. None of that shit. You hear me?"Eric hisses. "Ok, you brat." She says with a smile. Eric smiling back.

"Ok, its time for you to get up. We need to get you washed dressed and feed." Eric comments. "Um, Eric. I still am not able to walk." Elena responds. "I know. I figured. You have been sitting in the damn chair for too long. I will take care of that. Let's get Berta to help you with your bath and dress. Then I will be here to get you." Eric states. "Promise?" Elena asks. "I promise." He replies.

Eric goes into his own room to get his shower and freshen up. Knowing. He has to get Elena back to where she was. That it's going to take a lot. At least she is out of the slump and talking again. Now to get her to eat and walk. Back to her bubbly fun self. He also knew. He had to get her out of being afraid, he would disappear. The way she would look at him at times was scary and sad. He still couldn't believe. She truly felt that way either. It would take time for him too. This wasn't what he excepted when he got here. All that time loving her. Thinking she would never feel the same. Never be his. Not to mention they lived together all those years as brother and sister. Yet now right in front of him, things where changing. Their closeness remained even after four years apart. Managing to grow even stronger.

Berta Helps Elena wash and dress. Making her smell like her old self. Eric just loved her shampoo and soap. She smelled so good. He never forgot it. After she is done. Eric walks back into the room. Going over to Elena and brushing her long flowing light brown hair with blonde highlights. As he brushes, she gives out small sighs. Loving the feeling. Still not able to believe he is real. Eric remembering the day before when he brushed it how it was falling out. Yet today after just one feeding of his blood, it was doing a lot better. Having shine and not coming out. It made him feel a bit relieved.

When he is done brushing her hair. He goes over to her picking her up. Cradling her in his arms. She lays her head on his chest and wraps both her hands around his neck. Holding him tight. "I can get used to this. I love being this close to you. Being in your arms" Elena states. Laying her head on his shoulder. "I bet. If you want me to carry you. I am fine with it. But you're going to have to do everything, I ask today. You understand?" Eric says. "As long as you carry me and be with me. I will do. What you ask."She replies. "Good I am holding you to it. I don't want any back talk. I know how you get." Eric Chuckles. "Whatever." She smiles. Eric happy to get a smile out of her. Maybe they were right. Maybe he can fix this. Seeing a spark of hope.

Eric carries her downstairs to the breakfast table. Edward and Ryan already sitting there eating their breakfast. When they see Elena up and alert. They Just look at each other. Not believing, he did it."Good Morning Lady Elena." Edward and Ryan say. " Morning." She replies. Eric sitting her down at the table. He takes the seat next to her. "OK, what do you want for breakfast?" Eric asks. "I'm not sure. I'm not that hungry. "Elena comments. "I don't want to hear that. Remember our deal?" Eric remarks. "Yea. Ok, How about some eggs and fruit?" Elena asks. "That's a start. Have some juice too." Eric says pouring her and himself a glass. Edward and Ryan just watch as Eric babies the hell out of her. Just so she will eat. He literally will spoon feed her. Making sure she gets something inside her. He can't stand the frail sight of her.

When breakfast is over Eric carries her over to the sitting room. As he does, she rubs his neck and plays with his hair. Edward just watching as Elena just has to touch him. Anyway, she can. But as of now its just small things. Nothing even sexual. Just playful or to make sure, he is still there. He can't leave the room without her eyes traveling to follow him. Edward can feel her distress when she thinks he is gone. How her heart starts to beat really fast. Then he enters the room again and Elena gets calm again. Edward just sighs. Knowing this is bad. What is William getting himself into?

While Eric has her in the sitting room. He helps her do leg exercises. To try to strengthen her legs. So she can start to walk again. Every now and then feeding her a cracker or piece of cheese. Trying to make it playful. At the same time getting more food into her. Edward reading the paper, watching at the same time. Just noting more and more to himself how bad this truly would get. He saw nothing good for William that would come out of this. Only more sadness.

Eric makes sure they are on time for Lunch. Carrying to the dining room table. Elena just gets her kicks out it. "I can really get used to this. Your big strong hands carrying me around. I get to be close to you. I really like it." Elena admits. "I am glad you do. But you're going to have to get those legs working again. If you stop. I stop. Remember that."He threatens. Hoping that will help his case. "Yes, Eric I understand.

Eric continues this all day, making her work her legs. And let her eat any chance he got. Even if it had to be junk food. Which Elena loves. She needed the calories anyway. She was bones.

At the end of the day, Eric Carries her to her room. Telling Berta to get her ready for bed. That he will be back afterward. He goes down to his own room taking his shower and getting ready for bed. Before he goes back into Elena's room. He heads to the Kitchen getting a bowl of ice cream. Telling the staff to make sure, they have some junk food on hand from now on. Besides the regular healthy food. He knew he needed some just to get her to eat. The house wasn't filled with much of it. As the other people living here were not as into it as Elena. Eric gives the staff a list of items to get. Besides dinners to work up her strength. Doing everything in his power to make her well again.

Eric heads back upstairs into Elena's bedroom With the bowl of ice cream and a bag of chips. Its all he could find. "Your back." Elena said laying in bed. In her yellow satin PJs. Still too big for her. "Of course I am. I told you. I would be. I have dessert for us also."Eric says. Sitting in bed handing her a spoon. "My favorite. You didn't forget." Elena says. Getting the chips and putting some in the ice cream. "I didn't forget any of it. I knew the Chips were going in there." Eric replies. They sit in bed talking and eating. Eric sees a small glimpse of the old Elena reappearing. Doing his best to make whatever that was before gone. When they are done talking, Eric tells her to get some rest. "You're not leaving are you?" Elena says in a panic. "No. I will lay right here next to you."Eric says. "Ok. You can get under the covers. I don't mind. Just like when we were kids. I Feel so safe with you." Elena admits. "I feel the same." Eric responds. Getting under the covers. Which scared him in a way. He knew being that close to her wasn't a good thing. He had feelings and he was trying to keep them intact. Trying not to take advantage of her. When his whole being just wanted to ravish her. Then he was scared that would break her. That could wait. If ever. It wasn't important. Getting her better was. Not that she helped by pushing herself so up against him. He could feel everything. Her small breasts on his chest. Her heat up against his. She wasn't afraid to push herself near him in that way either. There were times, she held him so tightly. Their bodies were one.


	16. Chapter 16 Rebuilding

Review Please.

Chapter 157 Kaname's thoughts of tonight.

Back in the office, Kaname is shaken up. For the first time in ages. He was rattled. Yuki got to him, With her words and actions. Seeing that if it wasn't for Zero. She would have tried to kill him. No, She would have killed him. Which replayed over and over in his mind. He never saw that in her before. No matter all they went through. This was new. He sat there reliving what happened. Knowing something was truly up. Even though she remembered that he took her memory of Zero away. There was another bit of information she never mentions. Another hidden secret she didn't let go of. One that he knew she remembered and knew about. It was the real reason she hated him. The real reason they were torn apart. Yet she never once mentioned or brought it up. When they were alone or in front of Zero. Kaname knew something was wrong. If this was truly about bringing up the past that would have been out in the open as well. Yet she remembered the other. What was going on? He knew. He had to get to the bottom of this. Was Yuki working with someone to get back at him? To get away from him? He knew that she used this to say she was through with him.. That thought hurt him deep within. No matter what a prick he truly was. He did love her deeply. The thought of her leaving with Zero and taking his child with them. Killed him. Being a family without him. When all this time he was trying his hardest to win her back. Coming close then losing her again.

Before all this happened, she was back in his bed. The passion building and returning. He saw her want and desire for him. Just curbing it for the sake of Zero. Now all of sudden it was gone again. He knew if she remembered him taking her memories away it would dampen things. It is what he feared most. Just now he wasn't sure if she was all that innocent in this.

While he is sitting there, he calls Serien. "Yes, my lord. What can I do for you?" Serien asks. "I need you to go back to Sara's mansion. I need you to check the place. Making sure she is really dead. And who did she work with? Something isn't right." Kaname states. "But my lord, we saw her turn to dust in front of us." Serien comments. "I know. Yet sometimes what you see isn't what truly is. I need you to double check. See if anyone has spotted her around since her supposed death." Kaname asks. "Ok, I will do as you say. I just think it may be a waste of time. Even if you are right and by some way she is still alive, she wouldn't be dumb enough to make anyone spot her." Serien states. "True, but you never know. Even if she isn't alive there may be someone else. Someone working with her. For her. You just need to dig around. I will also need you to keep an eye out on Yuki. She will be leaving the manor. I am sure to go back to the Townhouse with Zero. She is taking Ai with her. I want to make sure Ai is ok. I know Zimer is there, but I still want you around." Kaname remarks. "I will be there. You're letting her take her?" Serien asks. "For now. She is really pissed at the moment. I will give her what she wants for now. Ai needs some time with her mother anyway. They have been apart for a while. If Yuki is working against me, I need her to think I have no idea. This will make her think she has won." Kaname responds. "You are always one step ahead." Serien states. "You have to be if you want to survive in this world."Kaname answers.

Kaname gets off the phone, feeling at least if nothing he will check everything out. He could be dead wrong. Or he could be dead right. Either way, he had to know. If he was right, Yuki had come along away. Putting on the performance of a lifetime. In a sick way, Kaname didn't hate her for it. It just made him want and love her more. To know how she has grown into a pureblood woman. One that could take care of herself. One that wouldn't let anything in her way. He just wishes there was something he could do, so she wouldn't just want Zero. He was the real throne in his side. For the moment he would let that go as well. Kaname needed things to calm down a bit. He needed Yuki to get over what she did remember. If she played him or not. She did remember the truth and that would piss her off for a bit.

Trying to figure out if she was playing him, how did she remember what really took place. Some of it might be real. He just wasn't sure that all of it was. There were missing components to this. Things that just didnt make sence. One way or another he would find out what was going on. Its what Kaname did best.


	17. Chapter 17 William Returns

Chapter 17 William returns

The next morning comes fast. As Elena and Eric just lay there in each other's arms. Elena's face a site. Swollen and red from a night of sadness. Seeing her like this just makes Eric upset. He just knows. He needs to put on a brave face. So she feels everything will be ok. Hoping deep down that everything she is feeling will not take place. William still needs Eric. It would be way too soon to send him home. Its the only thing that keeps him contained.

"Time to get up for breakfast Elena." Eric says. "I'm not hungry," Elena replies in a soft low tone. With a sniffle."None of that. Remember our deal? You need to eat. No missing any meals. You are finally putting on some weight."Eric says. "I know. But I don't really feel like it." She replies just putting her head back down. Eric sees a flash of depression creeping back in. He knows he has to make that stop. "We have to get up. We have therapy in the pool today."He says picking her up into his arms. She just lays her head on his shoulder. Snuggling close to him. Closing her eyes to take in his scent. "You need to put your bathing suit on. So we can go. I will give you some privacy."Eric says. Putting her down gently. Walking out of the room. He waits a few minutes then heads back in.

Elena doesn't put on a regular suit. She is shy about her skinny body. So she wears a t-shirt and shorts. Trying to cover the way too slender body. Mostly because of Eric. She didn't want him to see her this way. She wanted him to see her as this sexy young beauty. Which at the moment wasn't true. The first time she did this. It didn't hide anything. Just showed it more. Just how big the shirt and shorts where on her body. Each day Eric sees that getting better. Her body filling out a little more. Getting toner from the exercise. Looking better. He knows he can't stop the progress. He doesn't want her to fall back into that rut. Rotting away. He walks in, Picking her up again. Just to make her happy. Not really because he has to anymore. and carries her to the pool. Seeing a smile on her face as he carries her downstairs. Telling Berta to serve breakfast outside today. He makes sure. She has some fruit and at least an egg. He sees she isn't really into it. Just doing it to make him happy. She is quiet and low. She changed from coming out of her shell to now heading right back into it. Which was something Eric didn't want to see happen. Which also just made him think how much she was upset to see William come home. He never thought he would see this day. There was a time she couldn't wait for him to come to Greenhaven Manor. Waiting for him by the window. Now, this? Now in fear that he will send the one she really loved home. How things took a turn.

"Ok, Elena. Pool time. Eric takes off his shirt. Showing his muscular lean chest. Just being in his Swim Trunks. He hasn't done this before. He is just trying to get her attention off of William coming home. She just watches as he removes his shirt. Seeing how he matured so much since she last saw him. How tone and muscular he is now. Her eyes open wide. He grabs her hand and takes her to the pool. Helping her in. Doing their regular exercises. The Sun and water just glistening off his slender tan chest. He sees her just staring at him. He hasn't given her blood again. As he is trying not to stir the sexual desires up. Trying for her to regain her strength without that in the way. But a little teasing shouldn't hurt. He holds her hand letting her walk to him. Holding her in his arms. She can't help herself. She lays her head on his naked chest. Her arms on his wet strong back. She gives out a light moan. As she closes her eyes and takes in his scent. He lets her stay like that for a while before they return to therapy. She doesn't make any moves. She behaves herself and so does he. Her eyes do stare at every inch of him. Realizing more and more how she desires this man. Before he was just a boy. Not anymore. How he is grown into this gorgeous man before her. Just made her want him more.

They spend the rest of the day together. Eric doing his best. Getting her to laugh here and there. Letting her forget about him coming home tonight. Trying to share a nice day together. Getting in the exercise and therapy that she needs.

Dinner time arrives and Elena isn't herself. She is very restless. Very Shaky. Her nerves getting the best of her. She puts on a black dress with black heels brushing her hair. Getting ready for whatever takes place tonight. Eric heads to her door. To get her for dinner. Seeing she dressed up and looks nice. She just smiles at him. Inside she is dying. While they walk down the stairs. Holding each other's hand. They then walk into the dining room holding hands. Where William, Edward, and Ryan are already seated. William's eyes look up. Straight at Elena. Hers darting straight at him. Waiting for his reaction.

"My dear. I see you are up and walking around. How wonderful." William says. Elena taking a seat at the table. Eric doing the same. She just smiles. Taking Eric's hand back into hers. "I knew that Eric would bring you back my dear." William adds. "Yes. he is doing everything he can. To make me better." Elena answers. "I knew he would. I am glad. It's nice seeing you up and about."William replies. Elena's handshakes under the table. Eric noticing it. Eric doesn't say much. He doesn't want to rock the boat in front of Elena. He knew she was upset enough. He didn't want to make it worse. He would talk to William alone and in private later. Just seeing Elena have this reaction to William made Eric wonder. What the hell really happened between this two? She looks terrified of him. Was it just that William would send him home? Or something more? In a way, you couldn't blame him for wanting to send Eric home. This just didn't look right. Nor did it feel right.

The dinner goes well. Nothing major takes place. William Sees, how Elea looks at Eric. How she stays close to him. She isn't mean to William but she isn't loving either. She is neutral. William also knows not to start anything. Its only been two weeks. She isn't back fully. Anything could set her off again. He knew he could do that to her in a heartbeat. Their interactions, before this started, we're not too hot as they were. He didn't want to add fire to the flame. He did see how she looked at Eric. Seeing that everything she wrote in the letters where true. Feeling how could she be in love with him? What makes him so special?

Eric tells Elena to head upstairs to bed. That he will be there in a few minutes. He was going to get them, Dessert. When he sees her head to her room. He walks to William's office. Knocking on the door.

"Come in Eric." William already knowing Eric was out there. "I see. You got her to come back. I knew you would do the job." William states. "Yea. After you completely tore her down. She is terrified of you."Eric huffs. "There is no need for her to be afraid of me Eric. I never hurt her. If anyone is hurting anyone. She is hurting me with this nonsense. "William remarks. "No just lock her away. Take her whole family. Force her to be with you. She is scared you're going to make me go home. Send me away again. Are you?" Eric asks. "No. As much as I would love to. It's been two weeks. She needs more than that. If I sent you home now. She would only go back into her shell. I am not that stupid Eric." William remarks. "Yea but you are that evil." Eric grunts. "Don't let that innocent act fool you, Eric. She is anything but Innocent anymore. Hasn't she ravished you yet?" William asks. "What the hell kind of question is that? You're her husband. You think? I would sleep with her?"Eric shouts. "You may be a gentleman. But she isn't a lady when it comes to you."William barks. "Watch it! I Don't know what you're playing at. But she isn't like that." Eric snaps.

"You don't know her. Have you given her blood?" William asks. "Yes once. She didn't come on to me. Just stayed close."Eric answers. "Wait. It was only once. She was pretty weak. You just wait. Why do you think? I said anything it took to make her better?" William asks. "Because you're an evil bastard. With a very sick mind." Eric answers. "Yes maybe. But I know what's coming. I am not dumb. Or in denial." William comments. "Why are you so into her screwing me? Does it turn you on that much?" Eric barks. "No, not at all. It makes my skin crawl. I just know how she truly feels about you. How she would come to my room. Doing things to me you wouldn't imagine. Thinking it was you. Granted it was fun. But not the way I wanted. I wanted those actions to be for me. NOT you! How the thought of you drove her insane." William admits. "I think you just take out the bad part of her. She isn't like that. If she is. She hasn't done anything to me but hugs. and holding me tight. She never did any of that when we were younger either. Not to mention whatever we do in our bed is our business. Not yours!" Eric hisses. "She is still my wife. So it does concern me. When she was younger she didn't know what she wanted. Now its different. This whole thing Concerns me. do you think I like the idea of having you here? Having you in her bed? Knowing that at any time. She will claim you." William asks. "If you wouldn't have been an ass from the start. Maybe this wouldn't be happening now. You created this mess. You took her away from Greenhaven. She was just a kid still. She didn't know anything yet. Not even her true feelings. You had to whisk her away to this place. Hiding her. Did it get you anywhere? You got lucky with her and had a baby, and she hates you for it all." Eric states. "Blame me for everything Eric. It's always my fault. She had a say in this as well. It wasn't only my doing. If she knew she felt like this about you. She shouldn't have come with me. She said she wanted to marry me. Be with me. She was ok with us being together. She was good hearted and thought things would have been ok. It was for a while. It was great. Then changed. She pushed herself away from me. " William remarks. "I wonder why? Knowing you. She found out what you were really all about "Eric answers. "Keep blaming me. If that makes you happy. Anyway, I will be leaving again shortly. So, I am sure that will make you both happy. Just keep bringing her back to herself." William states.

Eric walks out of William's office. The words he spoke about Elena, Eric not knowing whether to believe or not. She hasn't done anything to him. Not like what William was explaining. He felt the same way towards her. He didn't think anything wrong with it. Just a little shocked she felt that way. He was happy William was leaving again. It would give them time to be together in peace. Time for him to get her back on her feet. She was at peace when William wasn't there. Him being around was heading in the wrong direction.

He went up to her room bringing the ice cream and a bunch of goodies. Walking over to the bed handing her, her spoon. As he sits on the bed. She just smiles. Not even asking what took him so long. She was scared of the answer. They just talk about regular things. About what they are going to do tomorrow. Eating their ice cream.


	18. Chapter 18 Questions

Review Please

Chapter 18 Questions

The next day before William was off again. He asked Edward into his office. "So Edward. What took place?"William asks. "Well, he did give her blood. Only one time from the look of things. It did make her come back to life. As you see. She is very clingy to him. Scared he will leave. At the start. Her eyes would follow him everywhere he went. He carried her everywhere. Making sure she would eat. He made her exercise and even spent time with Alex each day. They are very gentle with each other. She does have to touch him. She will rub his back or touch his hair. So far all in a playful way. Nothing sexual yet. Their friendship has resumed also."Edward responds. "I thought she would have taken him by now." William admits. "I think. She is too weak right now. I see the lust in both their eyes. Yet they are both behaving really well. He told me he didn't want to take advantage of her."Edward states. "He is so naive. Wait till she comes to." William replies. "I know the sexual tension is there. I also know. She has it way worse for him. I don't think she is going to come off like you think though. She might have done all that to you. But she was already having sex with you. She wasn't scared you would run away. It's different with him really being here. She may go slower. She lived with him her whole life. She cares what he thinks about her." Edward responds. "Her desire for him. Is extremely strong. Its been building for years. The thoughts, Dreams consumed her. It's just a matter of time. She lefts loose. Not that he is going to mind." William replies. "I don't know. How you can stay there and watch this happen. You know once she does do it. Their bond is complete."Edward states. "Yes, I know. I am hoping she gets him out of her system. If she really gets to screw him. Maybe it will release whatever she is feeling. Whatever has been building all these years. From him going from her brother to the man of her dreams. "William admits. "She loves him William. It's not just about screwing. I know our vampire instincts are fierce. They make it so much More powerful. The yearning and wanting till you just take what you want. But her feelings towards him are more than that.I believe because he was there all those years. That just made them closer. He always was there for her, and him her. I think you opened a door. You shouldn't have. Once the bond is complete you are going to be even more stuck with him. Then you are now. This is only going to get worse. Don't you see how they look at each other? How she holds his hand? This is dangerous."Edward admits.

"I know. There isn't anything else I can do. I just have to wait. She has to get better before I do anything. He can't go anywhere. She will just return to that empty shell. He so wants her to go back into herself. He needs to give her more blood. The more she drinks. The more she will return to herself. It will make her appearance and everything better faster. Then the human way. He is so Naive with some of his thoughts. Trying to keep the desires down. It's only going to make it stronger. When it does happen. "William admits. "I will pass on the word. He will do anything to make her better. I understood his point of view though. He wants to take it slow. Not hurt her. He thinks of her feelings. Not to mention, you have to remember. He was human for a lot of years. Even though he lived with Vampires his whole life, he knew what it was to be human." Edward states. "Yea And I don't. I see where you're going with that. It's not that. I just don't want to waste time. IF I see there is a faster option for something. We are different in our approaches. That's all. I have been a vampire since birth. It is all I know and prefer." William states. "If you ever want her back into your life. You're going to need to try some of his ways. It might work out better or you. Then some of what you do. It just made her dislike you. Push you away. She seems to like however he treated her better." Edward reveals. "I know. I will take that into consideration. I need to be off now. Thank you for keeping me updated."William remarks. Grabbing his bags and heading out the door.

Edward waits for Eric to come down to get his morning Coffee. "Good Morning Eric." Edward says. "Morning," Eric responds. "I wanted to let you know William is off again." Edward states. "Good. Best thing I heard. He was only in a way. She only tenses up and wants to crawl back into her shell, when he is around." Eric admits. "I know you are trying to make her better. You are doing a wonderful job. I just wanted you to know. There is a faster way for her to get to herself."Edward states. "What do you mean?" Eric asks. "The more blood you give her. The more she will return to herself each time. Her appearance will enhance greatly the next time. And so on each time. I know you mean well with all your intentions. You just have to remember we are vampires. We don't need to do things the human ways. Blood is what keeps us going. It gives us our healing powers. Granted William's blood would heal her even faster, But she won't drink from him. She hasn't for a very long time."Edward states. "I don't mind doing it the vampire way. I just wanted her stronger before going there. I will try it though. I want her back to normal. " Eric states.

"You do know what comes with that?" Edward replies. "Yea you all are like she is going to rape me or something. Good Grief. You people need to get your mind out of the gutter. She isn't like that with me." Eric snaps. " She feels like that about you. I am not saying. she will Rape you. Or at least I would hope not. I am saying it will intensify the feelings."Edward responds. "Ok. I think I can handle it. Gezz."Eric comments. "May I ask you a personal question, Eric?" Edward asks. "Yea. Why not. This whole thing is personal. What's one more question." Eric huffs. "Have you ever had sex before?" Edward asks bluntly. "Gesh don't hold back. No. I haven't had sex. I Was busy with work. I didn't have time for girls. Not to mention I really only wanted Elena. When she left Greenhaven, she was the only thing I could think about. I knew. I loved her before she did me." Eric admits. "Ah, That's why." Edward says shaking his head. As it clicked. "What does that mean?" Eric scuffs. "She knows. You are a virgin. Its why she is going slow. Why she hasn't taken you yet. She doesn't want to hurt you or do something you may regret. You don't seem to realize Eric the vampire in us. Takes over. When desire hits, we take what we want. When we want. She isn't. She is holding herself back. So she doesn't hurt you. I was wondering. Why. Now I know." Edward states. "You vampires and your desires. We all have Desires. We just know when to act on them. You're making her out to be some sex fin." Eric states. "She isn't. You just don't understand how she feels towards you yet. But that's fine. You seem to be able to calm the beast in her. She cares so much. She is able to control it. That is a very good sign. It must be all you two shared as kids. She never had this for William."Edward admits. "Who would."Eric says. Walking back upstairs with two cups of coffee.

"Goodmorning Elena." Eric says. "Goodmorning." She replies. Eric handing her, her cup. "I want you to know. He left again. You have nothing to fear. He isn't sending me away. I have to say though. They all think you're going to rape me. Or do something sexual to me that I may regret." Eric announces. Elena just laughs. Spitting out her coffee. "I didn't think. That was that funny. I guess. You don't like the idea huh? You probably just see me as your brother. They are just making all this shit up." Eric probs. "No, it's not that. I just didn't see that coming." Elena says with a giggle. "So you do want to rape me?" Eric asks. "Um, no not exactly. I don't want to rape you. I want you willingly. I want you to want me. Like I do you. And no I don't see you as my brother. I haven't really ever seen that." Elena answers. "Good. I would prefer it that way also. I am also glad you don't see me as your brother." Eric says. "I want your first time to be special. What I want to do to you, You don't do to your brother. God, at least I would hope not." Elena answers. "How do you know that I haven't before?"Zero asks with a blush on his cheeks. "I can sense it. The vampire in me knows. It keeps me calm. It does also make it more of a turn on." Elena admits. "Oh really?" Eric replies. "Yes. That no one has touched that body. I will make you very happy. If you choose to give that honor to me." Elena responds. "What about William? You are still married to him." Eric comments. "There isn't much I can do about William. Our marriage was sealed. It was meant from birth. Its what our parents choose for us. That doesn't mean I can't be with who I want to be with. When I got into this relationship. I was young and naive. I didn't know any better or even what I wanted. That's not the same now. Once I found out what I wanted. it was too late. I thought. I never thought you would be standing here in front of me ever again. I don't want to make the same mistake again. I am yours if you will have me?" Elena asks. "I do want you. Very much. I dreamed of you all those years. I don't want to let it go either. I just don't know what to do with William." Eric says. "Don't worry about him. Let's just enjoy what we have.

"Edward said giving you blood will help you most. You will get better faster. I am willing. He also said it will intensify the sexual desire." Eric states. "I will not do anything to you. That you don't want. If you're not ready. I will not touch you." Elena admits. "Ok. That makes me feel better. Not that I was scared or anything. I mean. I can take care of myself. I also don't mind you touching me. It's just the way they were acting. I didn't know what to except." Eric confides. "Eric, you never have done it before. We are vampires. the lust takes over. You will

know once we do. The next time you want it. It will increase and go up from there. I didn't have to be gentle with William. He wasn't a virgin. He had been around. It was easy to do whatever with him. The only thing was. I wasn't seeing him. I was seeing you. I wanted you so badly. It took over my body. But since it was him in reality. It never satisfied the hunger." Elena confesses. "Well will be damned. I bet that kicked William in the balls."Eric laughs. "In many ways. Yes. It wasn't fair to him. I just couldn't help how I felt. I am not saying the sex was bad. It wasn't. It was explosive in its own right. I just wanted it to be with you instead."Elena answers. "Well am glad you can tell me all this. That we got back what we lost. " Eric says. "Anything you want to know. Just ask. I will always tell you the truth. You were always my best friend." Elena states.


	19. Chapter 19 Eyes Open

Chapter 19 Eyes Open

Eric sits next to Elena. Taking off his blue pullover sweater. Looking into Elena's Eyes. Her eyes go crimson just at the look of his sweet pale neck. Not to mention his creamy white soft chest. Riped with mussels. Elena does her best to control herself. To keep her promise to Eric. No touching or anything until he is ready. Not wanting to hurt or frighten him. In any way. Wanting to go at his pace. No matter the feeling of wanting to just rip his clothes off.

"Drink Elena. I know it will help you. I'm not scared of you. Take what you need." Eric says. Looking into her eyes. Elena moves closer to Eric. Now sitting on his lap. Her arms go around his chest. With his arms around her. She inhales deeply taking in his scent. She licks his neck up to his earlobe and back down again. Placing small loving kisses on his neck. Where she is going to bite. Eric just taking it in. Loving how it feels. She licks again before setting her fangs into his pale smooth skin. She takes long deep gulps of his red thick blood. Moving her body closer to his with each gulp. Eric feels the desire in himself grow. The warmth of her small body rubbing up against his. Her hands rubbing up and down his back. Not to mention the pleasure from her bite. Eric doesn't think it is the right time. He wants her to heal, in body and mind. Before doing such an act together. He is starting to feel, just how much she does care. How fragile, she is just not in body. But also in mind. How all these years, she struggled with her feelings. That she wasn't the only one. He also wanted this. As much as she did.

He thought of her in the sexual ways. Lots of times. Dreaming of having her. Dreaming of doing all kinds of things to her. Touching her everywhere. With his hands, tongue, and mouth. He wasn't the little goodie, goodie everyone was making him out to be either. Just because he never had sex or acted on his feelings. Didn't mean. He didn't think about it. That he didn't want to. He just knew. How to control his vampire side. Never letting it take over his human side. Or at least he tried. It was all good until he would smell Elena's blood. Or watch the vein in her neck. It would set him off just as badly. He just knew right now. She needed to heal. He couldn't be drinking from her. She needed to regain her strength first. In time he would act on his feelings Just not now.

Elena took all that she needed from Eric. She did rub up against him and moved very close to him. But all in all. She kept herself together. Not letting the vampire in her take control. She kept her promise to Eric. Just holding him close to her. The warmth of his body made her just curl up to him closer. It made her feel safe.

Eric did notice that after, she took the second dose of his blood. She looked great. Her shape was back. Her color was back. It helped more than he thought. The boney women that was sitting on top of him now has curves. A nice round ass was sitting on top of him. Which he noticed right away. When she was pushing herself against him. There was more body. It felt incredible. His arms around her felt more women there also. Her breasts were now bigger and perky. Even her legs were more fuller now. She looks great. Eric thought if this was just the second Dose. What would she look like after a few? He liked the thought. Not to mention the feel. Eric didn't say anything to Elena. He just sat there with her in his arms. He knew it was time to get going. Even though the blood did wonders. He was still going to keep her on track. Making sure she didn't miss a meal. And exercise to build her strength. He knew the Human way would help as well.

They both get up from the bed. Going downstairs. Eating breakfast. Edward just watching them engaged with each other. Knowing he gave her more blood. That she is looking even more like herself. He sees a happiness in her that hasn't been there in years. How she just looks at Eric and smiles. Eric doing the same. There playful ways. Teasing each other. Just like when they were kids at home at Greenhaven. How their bond was growing more and more. He also saw that Elena controlled herself. She took his blood, without taking anything else. That no matter how she felt. She wasn't letting it take over her whole body. He knew that took a lot to control. Which made this situation even worse. He knew William didn't see the big picture. But Edward did. He knew this was a bad idea. He knew he couldn't watch Elena die either. But this was going to just bring more trouble. More problems in this world. William didn't realize the pandora box. He was opening. He was pretty much hoping. She would just get Eric out of her system. Where Edward didn't see she would. He saw it would only intensify for both of them. That it wasn't just only a sex-driven affair. They both loved each other very much.

They had something William and Elena didn't have. Trust. Friendship. Two things that build a strong relationship. One where William didn't have or make. He always hid things from Elena. CLaiming it was for her own safety. Where it just drew them apart. Making her not trust him. Making her hate him. Edward didn't see that with Eric. They had a very different relationship.


	20. Chapter 20 Inner Feelings

Review Please. What do you think?

Chapter 20 inner Feelings

Another week goes by. Eric and Elena getting very close to each other. She looks more and more like herself now. Eric gave her blood a few times this week, with it making her look. Incredible. He see's the vampire Elena now. The long flowing brownish blonde hair, Healthy shiny just flowing down her back. Her pretty eyes filled with joy. Her shape fuller than when she was a girl. When they were growing up. She now has a womanly shape. Fuller breasts, fuller bottom. The butt he always liked to stare at back, better then ever. Still petite and small though. She looks very nice. Eric would stare at her. He couldn't help himself. He saw the girl, he fell in love with years ago. Just even better now. He was enjoying being with longer kids, growing up together. They started to do family things this week. With Alex. Watch tv, eat dinner together. Take her out in the garden to play. Elena would just watch Eric with her. Wishing she was theirs. Wanting to have a child with him. How she yearned for a family with him. Something of his and hers. It just made her want him more. In every way. Seeing how kind and good. He was with Alex. How Alex loved him. He gave her a lot of attention. Sometime William never did. He didn't have the time. He loved Alex and would give her the world. Just he was always away. Elena kept her feelings to herself. Not wanting to frighten Eric. With how much she truly wanted him. Feeling let's take it slow. Let's see where this goes. At least, I have him here with me. Still my best friend. She was just happy to look at him. To hold his hand. It meant the world to her.

At the end of the week, William returns. Going straight to his office. Edward going in. "Anything to report?" William asks. "Yes. A few things. First Elena took more blood. She is doing very well. She looks fantastic." Edward states. "Well, I am glad. She is looking good. What else?" William asks. "Nothing happened. When she took blood this week. She is holding back and doing her best to control herself. I did find out why though."Edward reports. "Why?"William asks. "Well, it seems that Eric is a Virgin."Edward reveals. "You have to be kidding me? Well, I will be damned. Isn't that driving her more insane? To know. He has never been touched by anyone else. That she will be the first."William remarks. "I am sure it is. But she won't hurt him. She will do everything to control herself. I Don't think. This is going the way you planned William." Edward states. "You mean she won't break him?"William growls. "No, I don't see that happening. She would break herself before doing anything to him. No matter how strong the desire is."Edward reveals. "We will see. There isn't much, I can do now anyway. At least, she is doing better. Does she spend any time with Alex?" William asks. "Yes. They both do. They did a lot with her this week. Taking her into the garden to play. Eating with her, Putting her to bed. Like a family. They get along very nice William. A little too close. I know. I keep repeating myself. But this is a bad idea."Edward states. "I know. Now he even wants to take my child. My wife wasn't enough!"William barks. "William your not here. You're always working. Maybe you should spend time with them." Edward suggests. "I tried that before. She pushed herself away. I wanted to do things as a family. Be with her and the child. She was just so out there. Now he is here. If I tried, she would only run to him and not want to."William states. "You need to do something. Or he is going to take over her fully. You're not going to be in her life. You need to try. You need to do something before you lose her altogether!"Edward comments. "I will see what I can do. Thank you for everything." William remarks. Sitting down at his desk to have a drink

A few hours later Elena knocks on William's Door. "May I speak to you?" Elena asks. "Of Course My dear. Come in. I am so happy to see you. You look lovely."William remarks. "Thank you. I wanted to ask you. What Have you been telling Eric? Why would he think? I would Rape him?"Elena huffs. "I Just told him the truth, my dear. How you desire him. How badly you truly want him. I thought he should be aware of it." William states. "Really? It seems the way you put it. Was a way to scare him. Make him think less of me. Try to confuse him?" Elena snaps. "Well, A real man wouldn't be Scared. Just be up for the challenge." William replies with a grin."I don't think that is what you were after. He isn't like you William. He isn't tainted!" Elena shouts. "Well Thank you, my dear. I never figured. You thought I was Tainted. Not when you were the one tearing me apart. Not that I didn't enjoy it. I Just think it wouldn't be Eric's taste."William answers. "I wouldn't do that to him. I don't want to hurt any part of him." Elena states. "You didn't hurt me. It was your desires coming through. It was Rough, hard and what you wanted. Don't you think? He can handle it?" William Smirks. "You bastard." Elena responds. William pinning her up against the wall. Both hands in his. His warm body up against hers. "You can't tell me you don't feel that? You still have chemistry with me. Even though you want to hide or fight it. I am still your Husband! Your real Husband. Not this shit you want to play with Eric."William barks. Elena turns her head to the side. Where William kisses down her neck. "It's not playing. I love him William. You will have to get over it."Elena says. trying to wiggle out of his grip. "I think. I have been more than generous with making him come here. Watching you play house with him. I know you're going to Claim that bastard. Making him be part of this freaking family."He says. Grabbing her tighter. Elena's heart beats fast and her desires rise."I smell you Elena. I have lit a fire."William smirks. "Get off of me."Elena huffs. "If you wish. You will only come to me again. When you're on fire and he's not doing a thing to put it out. I know you use me. I don't care. You're not getting rid of me Elena."Kaname states bluntly. "Whatever. He is good and kind. I can wait forever. longer if he needs." Elena answers. "If you say so. I like when you come to me all rattled and yearning. It just makes it hotter." William sneers. William letting go of her but not before he kisses her passionately. Working on the passion and desire building from wanting Eric.

Hoping it would set her off. She pushes him away. "Stop." She says. "Saving it all for him? You know that's a bad idea. How you will just explode if you do." William states. "I can control myself. I won't hurt him." She says Slamming the door of his office. William gleaming from ear to ear. He knew he set off a blaze in her. He knew how to work her buttons. They had a very disturbing relationship. The only thing they had most in common was sex. Even when she was using him to try to kill the desires for Eric. It was hot and explosive. He did see she was getting better at controlling her behavers. Maybe Eric could control the beast inside her.

After her conversation with William. Elena knew she was too set off to go anywhere near Eric. She also knew William did it on purpose. She had to control it. Or at least try. She goes into the garden, Taking off her Dress and jumping into the pool. Wearing just her Bra and panty. Trying to cool off her body. Inside and out. Trying to get the thoughts of Eric out of her mind. William might have set her off but it was Eric keeping the flame lit. Eric goes around the house. Looking for her. As they were always together. This was the longest, she ever been away from him. He was getting worried. He looked all around not finding her. Till he looked outside into the moonlight garden. He peered outside looking into the lighted pool. To see Elena swimming around in her underwear. Her body just glistening in the moonlight. Her curves all in the right places. His heart skips a beat. As his own desires start to rise.

He walks outside just staring at her. "Eric. Are you ok?" Elena says trying to contain herself."Yes. I was looking for you. I got worried when you didn't come back." Eric says. Taking off his shirt to get into the pool. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I just needed to cool off." Looking at Eric's chest. Her heart beating faster. "Eric I don't know if you being close to me right now is safe." Elena adds. Eric moving closer to her in the pool. "I think. I can handle myself," Eric says. "Maybe you can. I'm worried. I can't." Elena admits. "I trust you." Eric answers. Moving closer to her. Elena swims to the edge of the pool. Holding Eric's hand. She places him on the edge of the pool, her facing him. She puts her arms around his waist trying to take a deep breath. Her heart jumping out of her chest. Eric puts his arms around her. Her soft warm body up against his. Skin to skin. Elena does her best not to look at Eric's face. As she knows if she kisses him, it will set her off. She won't be able to control herself. She is trying to control herself in a way that won't hurt Eric. But only make him feel good. She presses her body close up against his. Her head on his chest. Her hands on his back. Eric's hands can't control themselves. Landing on her butt. The thing that turns him on the most. Which makes Elena moan pushing her heat up against his. Grinding into him. His hands stay on her white lace panty pushing her closer to his groin. As he likes the feeling. Elena Notices. He isn't pushing her away. So she grinds more and harder onto him. Making his member rise. She feels his erection. Which almost makes her lose it. She takes a deep breath and holds him tighter just rubbing up against him. Eric closing his eyes from the feelings. Elena lets out small pants as she is getting closer to climaxing. She rubs harder and harder as his hands push her closer never leaving her ass. She starts letting out louder moans and her body shutters up against his. He knows he made her cum. Which sets him off, and so does he. Never feeling as hot as he just was. They hold each other close afterward. Not breaking the silence.


	21. Chapter 21 Relising

Chapter 21 Realizing

Edward smells the arousal in the air. Knowing it won't be much longer till the real act is committed. Knowing she is controlling it. Going slowly, so she doesn't ravish him. She had more control then any of them thought. William was sure. She was going to break Eric. Which meant. Hurt him. be so rough there would leave scars. Making his first time a little rough. Maybe even parts of him broken from the intensity of the desire he causes her. Letting out all her vampire desires out. Letting out the animal inside her. William was hoping that would happen. To scare Eric away. Knowing he wasn't a full vampire. Eric didn't know of there ways. Only living with Elena's parents. Who were always kind to him. Never really seeing the bad side. Only by the one who bit him years ago. Seeing Elena as this uncontrolled animal would surely send him away. But it didn't seem that was taking place. She might have roughed up William. But she wasn't doing that to Eric. Her instincts were always to protect him. That was still there very strongly. It took over her other instincts. Which was a good thing for her.

She got out a little frustration. Feeling a little better. But feeling his erection rub against her just made her want him more. She felt more close to him. And he to her. They didn't mention, what happened that night in the pool. Eric enjoyed it. He didn't, mind that happening again or even more. He did notice. How she didn't look up at him. Which he didn't understand. He would have loved to kiss her in such an intimate setting. He just noticed. She wasn't trying for that. It did baffle him. Also thinking this was so wrong. Her husband was even home. How could they turn into this? No matter how much Eric thought William was an ass. This wasn't right. He knew if the tables where turned. He wouldn't want this to be happening to him.

The rest of the week went pretty normal. They spent more time with Alex. William leaving again for work. Eric loved it when he wasn't there. They felt more at ease. Not to mention after the pool. Zero felt a little strange around William. He knew this was his wife. He was starting to have intimate situations with. Eric never thought of himself as the other man. It made him feel a little weird at times. Not to mention. He was living in his house, eating his food. Taking his money. Then he remembered, William saying. Do whatever it takes. William knew this was going to happen. For some strange reason. He was pushing toward it. Eric didn't know how much longer this could go on. He knew in time they would make love. He wanted it just as much as she did. But how were they going to be together? This situation was a bad one. What also was bad is when William wasn't there. They got lost in the happiness. Lost in the moments of just being together like everything was normal and ok. Just like a regular couple. When they were far from it. He was even playing Daddy to the little girl. Alex got very close to him. Loving to be around him. This wasn't good. Eric only saw this ending badly. William wasn't going to just give up his whole life to Eric. First his wife? Then his child? No Way. This wasn't like William. How could he be sitting back letting all this happen? What was he after? What was his plan? Eric knew something was up. He just couldn't figure out what?

He knew even Edward told William this was a bad idea. He wasn't listening. He had to be thinking of something. He would get out of this. Something working to his benefit. It just couldn't be. Ok maybe making Elena better. But this was just a bit too far. Any other man would have stopped it by now. She is better. She looks great. Back to herself. The more he thought about it. The more lost he got. He enjoyed being with Elena so much. He just pushed his thoughts on the side. Knowing that wasn't a good thing. But he couldn't help himself. He just wanted to be with her. He would deal with whatever it does.


End file.
